


Spirits in the Shadows

by Memedalorian



Series: Riin and Rax: The Mandalorian and the Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Hope you enjoy, I’ll add more characters and relationships as the story continues, Multi, Tell me kindly if there are any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memedalorian/pseuds/Memedalorian
Summary: The beskar hilt feels heavy in her hands. Almost as heavy as the helmet that rests upon her head. The helmet more for protecting her religion than for protecting her brains from a tuned up blaster hit. Her breaths are almost hidden from the outside. Almost.“So… what’s your story?” She looks out of the corner of her view from under her helmet without turning her head to acknowledge the brunette. The helmeted female sighs, this time actually being able to be heard through the helmets voice modulator.“Depends on how much time you have,” the young male jumps in surprise.“I wasn’t actually expecting a response.”“Wasn’t expecting you to talk to me,” the female smiles under her helmet, but it is soon gone before she even notices it. She scoots over on the cold metal bench to make room for the newcomer.“What’s your name, Mando?”“That’s part of the story isn’t it, Jetii?”
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Poe Dameron/Finn, Riin Djarin/Rax Vizla
Series: Riin and Rax: The Mandalorian and the Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Idiots like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story written on Ao3. Please tell me kindly of any errors you come across. I look for them myself, but I can be a bit dyslexic at times. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also Mando'a is in italics.
> 
> Edit: I am making both a prequel and a sequel to this book because I am hecking bored.

“Watch it, little girl!”

“Maybe if you behave we’ll reward you,” the second Stormtrooper hisses out from underneath his helmet and shoves the dark-haired girl in the cargo hold with the rest of the small children. The door slides shut with a heavy thunk and she sighs. The girl always had a fight in her, her parents used to say that she would one day become a great fighter and leader. Of course her parents couldn’t tell her that anymore because they were murdered in cold blood by the stormtroopers, seen through the small window in the door that’s the only source of light, that were now stepping into the room that could fly this ship somewhere. She had never been on a ship like this before. Her parents used to take her through the woods on a small landspeeder. The girl's parents thought that she needed to learn how to drive one young, they wanted her to become the heir to their quickly expanding company.

“What’s your name, newbie?” A tall boy with shaggy brown hair walks over to her and shoves her to the ground. She quickly stands back up and shoves him back. Just because she was smaller than him doesn’t mean she couldn't beat him in a fight. The girl was smart, quick, and knew just how to take anyone down, just like her Aunt Slivea taught her. 

“My name is not to be handed out to idiots like you,” she blows her long, dark hair out of her face and spits on the others shoes.

“Did your parents ever teach you manners? A pretty girl like you could do wonders in this world if your words were as nice as your hair,” the boy laughs and others join him. The girl knows their stereotype, she had to deal with them in her school. She learned to despise her hair. She tried to cut it off once, but her parents scolded her and grounded her for a month. 

Before she could utter another displeasing comment to the other boy that her parents would discipline her for, the ship shook and threw all of them that were standing to the ground. Blasters fired outside the closed door, but nothing could be seen from behind that dreaded door. 

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only probably 2 minutes, the door hissed open. Behind the open door stood two people. A Mandalorian in full silver armor and a woman that screamed she was in charge. 

The woman spoke with a sense of calming, “If you wish to be freed and to find your families, then follow us. We will protect you and feed you while we send out comm links to those missing their children. Come follow me.”

All the children followed the new lady out of the door and into their ship. The dark-haired girl stood at the back in front of the Mandalorian. She spots a small dagger on a bench as they walk out. The Mandalorian grabs it and hands it to her. She puts the grip in her hand and it fits wonderfully. She turns to look up at the Mandalorian.

“Why did you give this to me?”

The girl hears a huff come through the helmets modulator, one she could guess was a small laugh. 

“I’m a Mandalorian, weapons are part of my religion. I know a good fit when I see one. I can smell the fight in you child… and I think she does too,” the Mandalorian glances up at the woman ahead of them. They make brief eye-contact and the woman smiles. The lady turns around again and ushers everyone forward once more. The small girl smiles as the Mandalorian lays a gentle hand on her shoulder and nudges her forward. 

Once she gets aboard the older ship, the children all sit on the floor. The woman joins them after a whisper session with the man in armor. The man gets on one knee in front of the small girl.

“What’s your name, _adiik_?”

“That’s part of the story isn’t it, Mando?”

The Mando chuckles and grabs her hand gently. 

“Join me in the cockpit, little one, I’m sure you would like to learn a few things.”

The dark-haired girl smiles and climbs up the ladder in the new ship, which she later learns is called the _Razor Crest_.


	2. As sharp as her knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that the entire story?” The brunette tilts his head as if the question he just asked wasn’t enough.  
> “No you just have to wait, I asked how much time you had. I believe your response was,” the Mandalorian takes a deep breath and does a quite terrible impression of the Jedi, “‘Oh I have plenty of time to hear another war story. Maybe if I enjoy your story I might tell you how I ended up here.’”  
> “Whatever. Just continue the story.”  
> “Stories are made up, this is a legend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one Mando'a word in this chapter is translated in the text. This being the second chapter in the book, I had fun writing it. It was about 300 more words than the last. Hope you enjoy!

The small girl has never seen so many stars before. Back on her home planet only a few were visible because of all the pollution from the factories, the major one being her parents’ company. The Mandalorian flips a few switches and they jump out of hyperspace. At least that’s what he told her he was doing when the ship started to make loud noises.

“This girl is old, but I’ve had her since I became a bounty hunter. My Father had her before me.”

The dark-haired girl hums with acknowledgement and looks out the window again. She sees a planet ahead, it is all white. She’s heard of the cold planet before but doesn't quite remember its name.

“It’s Hoth. The Resistance has an old base there. We’re going to take shelter there for a few weeks while we contact all the parents. Then after that General Organa and I are going to head back to the main base,” he explains to the girl that tilted her head sideways without realizing it. 

As soon as the  _ Crest  _ lands with a thud, the Mandalorian grabs the girl’s hand and helps her down the ladder. All the other children are already rushing into the Rebel base with General Organa in the lead. She seems older, but still has the child’s play in her heart. The Mandalorian leans down and tilts his head.

“Are you not going to join the other younglings?”

“I didn’t really get along with a few while on the other ship. I called one an idiot,” the girl blows hair out of her face and smirks.

“Try using  _ di’kut  _ next time. That’s Mando’a for an idiot. They will be too busy trying to think what language it is before they realize you just insulted them.”

“Why are you teaching me your language?”

The armored male smirks under his helmet, “You might need it one day.”

||o||

The old Rebel base, without a fact, smells like Blurrg waste. The small girl wrinkles up her nose and turns to the Mandalorian.

“How are you not getting smothered?”

“The helmet has a small air filter. I can still smell it, but it isn’t as strong.”

“I want a helmet like yours, the pollution back home smelled worse than this. That’s why no one ever went outside. When we did travel outside, we always wore masks. It helped, however the smell was ever present.”

“You use big words for a child,” the Mandalorian sighs under his helmet.

“I’m 11 years old. I’ll be turning 12 in a month. Also you sigh a lot. Why is that?”

“It’s hard to express emotions through a beskar helmet. We Mandalorians have different ways to read another’s emotions. Most creatures look for emotion in the eyes and mouth. Both of which are never visible for a Mandalorian.”

“Like hands and shoulders. I noticed you tense up in your shoulders when the engine to the ship wouldn’t start. Your shoulders show nervousness, your hands show anger but clinching up, and you tilt your head sideways before asking a question.”

The Mandalorian stops dead in his tracks and turns to the small girl.   
“You would fit well in my tribe. You are smart, quick, and sassy. Maybe someday in the future I’ll bring you to the tribe to meet my clan. My son would love you.”

  
  


(|o|)

  
  


Down a long hallway beside the hanger is a weapons range. There are blaster targets, dummies, and a wall of weapons. Most of the weapons are rusting besides the knives. General Organa leads all the children over to the wall of weapons and speaks.

“Children, pick up a knife. I’ll show you a few tricks and you try to perfect them over the time you reside here. Once you get good with a knife, perhaps the Mandalorian would let you borrow his blaster for a few rounds of practice.”

The dark-haired girl takes the knife she got from the other ship from out of her boot. She noticed the Mandalorian have one there and she thought it was the perfect place to keep it. The General leads the children to a circle in the center of the room and tells everyone to sit. The Mandalorian sits down beside the older lady.

“My name is General Leia Organa, but you small children are allowed to call me Leia. This is Mando, makers believe he would tell me his real name some day.”

The Mandalorian nods and smiles under his helmet. Leia stands up and shows off a few positions. Then once she goes through them all and explains what body type they are for and how powerful they are, she starts throwing them. A few miss the target all together and a few hit the rim of the blaster target.

“Some of the throwing styles don’t work for me and some do a little better than others. I am a General, I command people. I am no fighter like Jedi and the Mandalorians. Step up children.”

All the children start throwing their knives and most miss the target by a long shot. A few might’ve hit the target, but there was no power behind the throw so it didn’t stick.

“The dark-haired girl, why haven’t you tried?” Leia walks over to the small female and kneels beside her.

“I’m thinking about everyone’s else's outcome and running the situations through my head.”

The Mandalorian walks over from helping the shaggy-haired  _ di’kut _ from earlier.

“As a fighter, you must never hesitate. It’s kill or be killed, fight or flight, peace or war,” the Mandalorian glances down the range towards the girl’s target. 

Without hesitating the 11-year-old throws the knife.

It lodges itself in the middle of the target…

And it  **stays** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please inform me of any mistakes I've made. Also I will soon be working on an update schedule for this book.


	3. Well aren't those rare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a few days break to think. Well deserved for this hecking chapter. Longest one yet.

“Well that explains why you became a Mandalorian. I've only ever heard stories of them, you're the first one I’ve met.. My parents told me they were the greatest warriors in the Old Republic,” the brunette sends a soft smile towards the young warrior. The young man, no older than 25, holds out his hand to the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian tilts her head and glances down at his outstretched hand.

“So we’re friends now?” The helmeted female states with a clear smirk in her voice. The male gasps.

“Kriff! I thought we were friends as soon as I sat down,” the brunette laughs and gestures his hand and the Mandalorian takes it. “My name’s Rax Vizla, before you ask about the Mandalorian last name, I was a foundling much like yourself. I chose to leave The Way when I was 18 to become a Grey Jedi. This world needs more Force users.”

The Mandalorian takes the beskar hilt from off the bench beside her. She doesn’t quite remember when she put it down. 

“If you're a Vizla then this is rightfully yours,” the female holds out the beskar hilt to the other with her head bowed down to show gratitude. The man lets out a snort and pushes it back to her.

“Nah, that isn’t my style. Besides, that saber was meant to be wielded by a Mandalorian. Just because it was held by my adopted bloodline doesn’t mean I have to have it. I’m sure you earned it.”

“If,” she pauses and seems to be thinking, “If this isn’t your style, then what is? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’d always spend late nights answering your questions, as long as you answer mine back,” the young Vizla winks at the Mandalorian and her shoulders tense up. The man pulls up the sleeves of his cloak and his forearms glint with a silver metal. The Mandalorian reaches her hand out and touches his right arm.

“Beskar?”

“Yep, my dad gave me them before I left. I’m surprised you didn’t feel it when we shook hands,” the man holds his hands out and ignites the saber gauntlets. At least the Mandalorian assumed he activated them, she could feel the presence in the air but nothing was seen. The warrior sorts through her memory trying to find an answer. When she remembers she gasps.

“Ghost crystals! How did you get your hands on those? Aren’t those rare?”

“Long story for another time. They are indeed extremely rare. Not as rare as a dark crystal in your saber.”

“I think you mean dark crystal _s,_ ” the Mandalorian holds out the beskar hilt and ignites it. Instead of the one bladed darksaber, two appear, one on each end. A double-bladed darksaber.

“Woah that’s awesome! I thought the original darksaber had one blade,” this time the male tilts his head to the side. “Also I never saw a darksaber activated. I’ve only heard stories of how the blade took the form of an actual blade, not like a rounded blade of a lightsaber.”

“The original hilt got destroyed a few years back. On a bounty, I recovered a small crate full of beskar, the Armorer created this hilt and made it a duel saber. Since I already received full light infantry beskar armor, she saved some for the foundlings and put the other to the side for later. I rescued a BB unit droid from a salvenger. It was getting lonely on my ship without my _Buir_ around. The droid had fried circuit boards and a dented outer shell. With the help of the Armorer and a tech Mando, we fixed him up real good. The Armorer put the excess beskar to use and made his shell undentable. The droid has been my best friend ever since. Speaking of,” the duo look up and see a shiny silver BB unit droid racing towards them beeping nonsense. The droid has green details but other than his sight sensors, it’s all beskar.

The droid beeps frantically at its owner and nudges into her leg.

“Feisty droid you got there,” the man smiles a bit and glances at the female trying to calm her droid.

“ _Udesiir,_ calm down Seven. I can’t understand you when you talk like that.”

The droid squeals and beeps and the Mandalorian gently hits its head. The male laughs silently and the female sighs heavily at her droid.

“What have I told you about cursing in Mando’a! Just because I do it doesn’t mean you can.”

The beskar plated BB unit lets out a sound similar to a sigh and repeats its frantic beeps again. The other beskar plated unit stands abruptly.

“Sorry Rax, I’m needed elsewhere. Maybe I’ll see you around again. Maybe answer a few of your own questions,” the young Mandalorian smiles under her helmet and nods at the Jedi. She turns to face away from him and starts to walk away. The droid happily follows after her. The previously mentioned Jedi smirks and tries to push his luck with the female again. 

“Hey, I never caught your name, Mando,” the man stands as the female turns her head to look at him through the corner or the T-shaped visor.

“It’s Ri-” the Mandalorian quickly gets cut off by a TIE-fighter flying in through the base's open hanger door. The TIE-fighter slides and sparks as it enters the hanger. The young female warrior reaches out her hand and pulls with the Force. The crashed ship slows and the window opens. A female with bright ginger hair hops out and runs to the one who stopped her from crashing into the hanger wall.

The ginger, no taller than 5 foot and two inches, looks up at the Mandalorian.

“So… I stole a TIE-fighter,” the shorter girl smirks wildly and waits for the other’s response.

“ _Haar’chak!_ For the last time Anavee, stop crashing into the base like that! You could’ve hurt someone, maybe even killed someone!”

“But I didn’t cause you were here, Miss ‘I’m a bad girl Mandalorian and can shoot down a million stormtroopers’. Stop being such a mom, Riin (pronounced Rhine)! Live a little, Djarin!”

The man forgotten standing by the metal bench gasps and it can be heard from the hanger. The droid beeps and the Mandalorian lightly kicks it. The Jedi opens his mouth to speak.

“Riin Djarin and Rax Vizla. I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Buir-parent figure (Father or Mother) [gender neutral term]  
> Udesiir-relax, take it easy, calm down, find respite  
> Haar'chak!- Damn it! [probably one of my favorites]
> 
> So three names have been introduced! I was actually going to wait till the 8th chapter in honor of the Mandalorian TV show, but it fit well in this chapter. There are two, maybe three, inside jokes/references in this chapter. Hint, hint. As always tell me of any errors you might find. 
> 
> Update schedule:  
> Tuesday, Wednesday, Saturday, and possibly Sunday. I might throw a few chapters in between those days when I get bored.


	4. It sound dead to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. I've been a bit busy with chores lately so ignore that. Also to those who read this, would you rather have multiple short chapters a week or one long one posted on Saturday or Sunday?

“I heard you guys were telling stories to each other. Have you told him the one about how you almost murdered a child?” The ginger turns to face the other two and smirks. The Mandalorian scowls under her helmet, you don’t need to see her face to feel it.

“I told you to forget about that,” the armored warrior tenses up and shifts her heavy boots. He cape moves and gets caught on the top of her boot. The girl doesn’t seem to care. The smaller girl laughs and shoves the Mandalorian, the male releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the warrior didn’t attack. 

“I remember that girl. What was her name? Jiasicae? Yeah I think it was Jiasicae Williao,” the shorter girl attempts to nudge the Mandalorian in the shoulder but settles for just smacking her thigh armor plate.

“ _Nar’sheb_ ! I didn’t realise all Mandalorians were… how did you say it? Stiff? Boring? A _mirsh’kyramud_?”

“You know I don’t speak _Mando’a_. She was a real partier. I’d take her to a cantina party over you any day. She knew how to get drunk.”

“I was raised by my helmet. Jiasicae was a _dinii_. An absolute maniac. She disrespected The Way just by breathing. She didn’t deserve that helmet,” the fuming Mando turned towards Rax and continued her rant. “She removed her helmet and introduced her full name to me. In front of everyone in the cantina. People around us said it was a normal thing. The only reason I believed her and her father were actual Mandalorians was the fact they wore worn down painted beskar armor. The armor had to be crafted by an Armorer for it to last that long in a battle.”

“That’s utter bull. I respect the creed by not putting my helmet back on. Yeah, I still have it for a ‘just in case’ scenario, but kriff,” the Jedi shakes his head and frowns. Just because he isn’t a Mandalorian anymore doesn’t mean he can disrespect his family. He’s sure his father would have slaughtered the odd Mandos in cold blood. 

“If Riin won’t tell the story then I will,” the ginger glances at the T-visor for confirmation.

“No, I’ll tell the story. I can stand my voice more than yours.”

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


The cantina doors open and the young Mandalorian steps through the door. She freezes at first, but continues her way over to the bartender and droid serving drinks at the bar.

“Been awhile Mando!” The man smiles cheerfully and nods to the droid and walks around the counter. “You bring me the fobs?”

The Mandalorian reaches out and places 5 used tracking fobs on the counter beside the bartender. She tilts her head to the side and speaks.

“Do you have anymore?”

“I do. However, I was talking to a client and he asked if I knew any Mandalorians. I said I knew one that was a bounty hunter if that was what he needed. So I asked him why he asked. He asked if you were any g-”

“Hurry it up, Jad.”

The man huffs and crosses his arms, “I’ve never met someone so impatient before. Anyway, he’s been getting these letters, he assumes are threats. He found a protocol droid that identified the language as the one you Mandalorians speak.”

“ _Mando’a_?”

“Yeah that one. The droid was a newer one and couldn’t translate the ‘ancient language’. Said something about how it was a dead language and no one speaks it anymore.”

“ _Bic kaab sa dead joha bah gar?_ ”

“What? Nevermind. Anyway he wanted me to send you over there to read and translate the letters. He also told me how he met two other Mandalorians, a girl and her father, and how they couldn’t read it. The two told him it wasn’t Mando’a. He called bull and called me up. Here’s his address. It’s a bit out of town so I’d fly your ship there.” The man hands the girl a wrinkled piece of paper. The girl enters the address into her right vambrace holopad.

“That’s more than a bit out of town.”

“He likes his privacy.”

||o||

  
  


There’s a young girl sitting on the porch of the cabin and the Mandalorian approaches her.

“He’s inside. I'm assuming you're the Mandalorian Jad was going on about. You seem like a real one in all that shiny beskar. Those other two were jokes. I don’t know a lot about your culture, but those two didn’t feel like Mandalorians,” the girl gestures inside using her head. The knife in her hand now visible and the warrior reaches towards her blaster. “I’m not gunna attack you, Mando. Anyway, the name’s Anavee Teragoe and yes I am legally an adult at 19 years old. I know I’m short.”

The Mandalorian nods her head, she enjoys how this girl doesn’t ask questions. Also the girl is a year older than her, she doesn’t meet very many her age while she’s on the hunt. The shorter girl stands and her head goes up to the top of the Mandalorian’s chest plate.

“Now show me these letters he thinks are written in Mando’a.”

“Alright, follow me. Just a heads up, the other Mandalorians are staying here for a couple of days until they get a job finished. I moved out here to avoid their bickering. They seem to not get along very well.”

The Mandalorian tilts her head to the side, a quirk she noticed she picked up from her _Buir._ In her tribe, everyone got along. If you had a dispute with a friend or family, you went a couple rounds of sparring. By the end, one admits they’re wrong and both apologize.

The taller female followed the shorter inside, but as the two walked into the door. The other female Mandalorian stomps out screaming at the male Mandalorian who stands in the corner. The one that just walked out had purple and pink painted beskar, too vibrant for stealth. However the one in the corner comes into the light and can be seen better. The silver Mandalorian pulls her blaster out and aims it at the others neck. The unmistakable worn green and red helmet makes her blood boil.

“ **You’re supposed to be dead,** **_demagolka_ ** **.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Nar’sheb- "Shove it" but stronger and more aggressive  
> Mirsh’kyramud- a boring person  
> Dinii- lunatic  
> Bic kaab sa dead joha bah gar?- roughly translates to "Does it sound like a dead language to you?"  
> Buir- parent  
> Demagolka- someone who commits atrocities, practically a real life monster, and a war criminal. Based on the Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, who experimented on children


	5. I am, but not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I've started a project to keep me un-bored and got a bit carried away with it. Also this chapter is huge for me, so I hope you enjoy it. As always the translations are at the bottom.

“Wait you met Boba Fett?”

“Let the story continue, but as I was telling the legend, I was thinking.”

“That’s dangerous.”

The Mandalorian slaps the hard chest of the Jedi and lets out a growl. The male wasn’t about to admit what it did to him. The female warrior sighs and tilts her head to speak. “You said before that I was the first Mandalorian you met.”

“I said you were the first  female Mandalorian. I guess you weren’t listening.”

“I heard you correct.”

“Whatever,” the Jedi crosses his arms across his chest and his metal gauntlets clink together. 

The other female present sighs loudly and the other two turn their heads towards her. “Stop arguing like a married couple and finish the story Riin! It’s getting to the good part!”

The Mandalorian huffs and it comes out of the voice modulator in a crackle of static. The Jedi flinches at the noise, but it seems like the Mandalorian is used to it. 

“Shut it, Teragoe,” the silver fighter growls out to the other female. “If Rax wants to hear the rest I’ll finish it.” The two turn towards the male and he smirks. 

“Oh kriff yes. I could listen to your voice anytime.”

  
  


________________________________________________

  
  
  


“I’m not who you think I am. Well I am, but I’m a different person.”

The young bounty hunter shifts her blaster and tilts her head at the other hunter.

“Explain.”

“I am Boba Fett, but I am not Boba Fett.”

“How the hell does that work?” The silver Mando growls out towards the other. The ginger slowly lifts her hand and places it on top of the aimed blaster and speaks softly.

“You ain’t gotta blow his brains out. I almost already did, but he explained to me. So just listen Mando,” while she talks the other lowers her blaster and holsters it.

The green and red Mandalorian nods his head to her in thanks and sighs. He was thankful for her being here, he would’ve gotten his brains blown out because the warrior in front of him is a true Mandalorian. The way she holds herself above others proves it. Her ego is probably well deserved.

“I was rescued from the pits of the Sarlacc on Tatooine and put in a bacta tank. They, I still don’t have a clue who they are, took me out once I was fully healed and put in carbonite. I never aged while in the carbonite and I was unfrozen by the pink Mandalorian four years ago. After I owed her a debt, I joined her in her journeys. I will never do as I have done in the past. I am to make up to it and prove to other Mandalorians I am worthy.”

“That means you cannot be her father?”   
“Oh no no no! Why does everyone think that? I’m her  _ cyare _ . We got together a couple of years ago. We’re engaged,” the Fett shakes his head and sighs.

“How old are you?”

“I should be around 75 years old, as you can tell,” the Fett raises his hands up to his helmet and starts to lift it off. Riin sucks in a breath and Anavee glaces at her and mouths ‘are you ok?’ Once his helmet is off and is under his arm he speaks again, “ I’m still the same age as when I went in the carbonite.”

“One hell of a carbonite freeze.”

“Guess you could say that,” the older Mandalorian shrugs his shoulders and holds out a paper. “The old man didn’t believe us, he might believe you. I think it’s Huttese.”

The female takes the paper in her hand and flips it over to read it. Definitely Huttese mixed with a bit of the Jawa language. Not Mando’a.

“Yes. It also isn’t a threat. It’s just asking for a trade agreement,” she lifts her head up and looks at the one without a helmet. “Did you inform him?”   
“Tried to, the old man wouldn’t listen.”

Just as the man finishes his sentence a heavily muscled male walks through the open door behind him.

“Ah! I see you finally came! Is it the dead language of your equally dead ancestors?”

Before the short girl and green Mandalorian can blink, the taller, bigger man is on the floor being choked by the silver Mandalorian that straddles his waist. The man put his big hands on the younger girl's hands trying to pull them away. She moves a knee and pushes it down on one of his bottom ribs. He lets out a scream that wasn’t as manly as he hoped it to be. 

“ _ Ke nu’jurkadir sha Mando’ade. _ ”

The man pats on her wrists, the sign of surrender. She releases her hold but doesn’t move off of him.

“I just wanted to see if you were a true Mandalorian. I said that to the other and he only held a knife to my throat. A female Mandalorian, what an odd sight. I thought the females stayed hidden and let the strong males do all the wo-” He gets cut off by a quick bow to his nose. The other two in the room wince at the sickening crack that echoes throughout the room. With blood dripping down from his newly broken nose the man lets out a chuckle then speaks. “I have been misguided, the females are the vicious ones. I apologize for insulting you, young Mandalorian. If you could give me the honor of standing to talk to you face to face, I’d treasure it.”

The Mandalorian stands and steps over his body and holds out her hand. He takes it and she pulls him off the floor with a grunt. He grabs a worn piece of cloth from his belt and holds it to his bleeding nose. 

The green Mandalorian sighs and turns his head to the door. “Kriff I need a drink. Anyone want to join me?”

(|o|)

As the four of them head to Jad’s Cantina, three of them wanting a drink, they draw many eyes. On the hot desert planet, the sun shines for almost three days. The sunlight reflects off of the silver Mando’s armor and stuns a few people who glance over at the odd group. As they enter the cantina, the tall, muscular man that Riin attacked earlier, waves and smiles at everyone. He gets a few welcome backs here and there. The Fett walks over to a booth in the corner and knocks on the table. The other female Mandalorian from earlier picks her head off the table from where it was resting and reaches her arms out to the other. Almost childlike coming from a warrior. 

“I missed you. I’m sorry I went off like that,  _ cyar'ika, _ ” the one sitting at the table pulls the Fett down into the booth and they put their helmet’s foreheads together. A Mandalorian’s way of kissing.

“I know,  _ Mesh’la,  _ you just needed your space,” the male smiles under his helmet and reaches his gloved hand out towards the other. It gently glides down the other’s stomach. “How is it?”

“As wild and caring as its father. I haven’t drank anything, I figured you wouldn’t approve.”

“A beautiful and smart girl who’s all mine,” he nudges his helmet against hers again.

The ginger turns towards the Mandalorian beside her and takes notice of how her hands are twitching into a fist. The shorter girl smiles and glances up at the other.

“You have a secret lover, Mando?”

The silence following her question is awkward and the red-head clears her throat trying to get rid of the feeling in the air. 

“I’m going to go talk to Jete about getting a drink,” Anavee excuses herself and walks over to the bar. She quickly glances back at the other girl. The Mandalorian just stands there picking at her worn leather gloves. About standing there for a few more seconds she heads to a booth in the far corner and sits. She puts her arms on the table and lays her visor into her arms. It almost resembles sulking. 

The short girl quickly orders her drink and tells the large man she was talking to that she’s going to go sit. She walks over to where the silver warrior is still sulking in her corner and takes a seat across from her.

“My mother always told me that I would find true love. She didn’t care what side they were on or what race they were, as long as I was happy and making decisions that benefited me. I respect her, but she was kind of an asshole. I still haven’t found my true love and it looks like I never will. I wish you good luck to your future romances. Cheers to having a sucky love life!” As the ginger finishes her words the Mandalorian across from her lifts her head. She holds out her first sideways and the red-head gently hits the side of her shot glass into it, as if her fist was also her drink.

The engaged pair of Mandalorians slide into the seats beside the two. The female taking residence next to the silver Mandalorian. 

The Fett takes off his helmet and lays it on the ground beside him, “So this is my future  _ riduur _ . I’d like you to meet her.”

The other female Mandalorian in bright painted armor takes her helmet off and holds out her hand, “Hi! I’m Jiasicae Williao soon to be of the clan Fett. What’s your name?”

The Fett awkwardly glances between his lover and the other before speaking, “She comes from a different, more strict, tribe than us. One that keeps their identities a secret.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

The silver one huffs under her helmet and the sound comes out as static, “It’s fine.”

“Well we have to go. It was… uh… nice to meet you, Mando.”

The silver one nods and the couple heads out the cantina door. A few minutes of comfortable silence pass before the ginger starts to speak.

“So where are you headed next, Mando?” The more talkative of the two asks after she downs her green-colored shot.

“I’m thinking about heading back to my tribe for a bit and giving them the credits I’ve earned for the foundlings.”

“Wish I had a family that cared like that, I’ve been broke for a while. Hey, you wouldn’t mind dropping me off at another planet would you, Mando?”

“You can tag along… and please call me Riin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> cyare- beloved, loved, popular  
> Ke nu’jurkadir sha Mando’ade.- Don't mess with Mandalorians  
> cyar'ika- darling, sweetheart  
> mesh'la- beautiful/handsome (gender neutral again)  
> riduur- wife/husband


	6. Quit the dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad is on a mission to find what the dark side is planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to actually type this chapter like two days ago and I was procrastinating. I sorta went for a different style for this chapter. Tell me if it's any good.

A surprisingly well aimed blaser hit bounces off of Riin’s armor. She jumps and rolls over a durasteel crate for cover and quickly aims her blaster behind her.

“How in the kriffing hell did we get in this mess!”

Rax yawns and fires a couple of shots over the crate beside the Mandalorian and the redhead beside him speaks up over the crossfire.

“I do believe this entire operation was your idea, Riin.”

The Mandalorian huffs and leans around and fires a few shots of her own. Each hitting either a battle droid or a stormtrooper in the face.

“Oh no no. Do not put the blame on me, Anavee. This was all the General’s idea. I was merely,” a shot whizzes past her hearing sensor causing it to ring. She shakes her head and the ringing fades to nothing. After a few more shots from her blaster, the armored female turns towards her two teammates and continues, “Trying to be a respectful human being and negotiate with them. It’s not my fault they don't listen to me.” The Mandalorian groans and throws her blaster, which hits a target in the face, after it jams up. 

“Sorry, Djarin. That was my last one, but before you ask, I brought your saber. I know you told me not to, but I just can’t seem to follow orders,” the short girl smirks and tosses the not-so-jedi her darksaber.

“Sometimes it amazes me how much you know when and when to not follow orders. It’s like you can read my mind,” Riin ignites her saber and glances over at the other two.

“Maybe I can cause a distraction?” The redhead shouts over the blaster fire to the other girl.

“That might wor-”

Before either of the two can do something Rax uses the Force and throws a crate at the group of troopers firing at them. The Mandalorian nods her helmet to the male and jumps over the crate to slice the remaining enemies in half. The saber powers down and the Mandalorian clicks it to the back of her belt, underneath her cape. 

“Thanks for the distraction, Rax.”

“You’re welcome, Riin.”

The two stand facing each other for what seems like an hour before Anavee pushes them apart and stomps over to the sparking control board. She grabs her commlink from her belt and turns it on.

“You got any good news, Jiasicae?”

_“Yes, it appears to be a battle.”_

“I know that-” the Mandalorian snatches the comm from her friend's hand.

“Quit the dramatics, Jias. Did you find what we were looking for?” The Armorer female growls into the comm link.

_“I, err, sorry. I found the plan to rebuild an army of actually purposeful battle droids once their stormtrooper supplies run low. What will this mean for the New Republic?”_

“Another war we hoped to avoid starting. Have you talked to your husband on planet Kamino?”

_“I just got off of comms with him. With his DNA they can successfully make more clone troopers to aid us. I’m glad he was to be of use after his injury.”_

“Yes that injury was… unfortunate. My team will meet you at the rendezvous point with the Razor Crest. We must leave quickly before reinforcements are notified of our position.”

 _“Already on it,_ alor’ad _. We will wait for your arrival.”_

The commlink is turned off and handed back to the feisty girl. The shorter of the two turns to speak.

“I’m glad the General made you captain. Don’t think the rest of us could handle it as well as you do.”

“Well, if you must say,” at Riin’s finished words she turns and walks out the door to the command center, her cape flows behind her. Rax runs after her leaving Anavee behind in the room.

The girl quickly waits for the other two to leave her behind and runs over to the panel. She picks up a comm and turns it on. She glances around before she speaks with a smirk played across her features.

“They know of our plans, Master.”

_“Let them know the plans, as we know theirs. How is the Captain?”_

“I still haven’t quite cracked her mind shields, but that Rax, his are easy to crumple.”

_“Very good job, my young apprentice. Once we figure out who she truly is and you expose her to the Council, she’ll be out of the way as planned.”_

“As you wish, Master.”

The commlink shuts off and the girl puts it back on the panel. She races after the Captain and her commander. She hears the familiar static of laughter from that damned beskar helmet as she turns the corner.

“What took you so long?” The Mandalorian tilts her head to the side as the question is spoken.

“Just making sure all of them were dead. We wouldn’t want communications to the other side would we?”

“Do you doubt my blaster skills?”

“No, I would never Riin. I was only being paranoid.”

“Very well,” the voice that leaves the voice modulator is one that chooses not to ask more. “My ship is just ahead in the hanger. Rax could you go to the cockpit and prepare for flight back to the base? I need to take care of a few things,” the last sentence is directed to the redhead. The shorter girl begins to feel sweat drip down the back of her neck as she follows after the Captain.

As the ship's door closes behind them, Rax already in the cockpit, the Mandalorian breathes a sigh of relief and raises her hands to her helmet. The shorter girl that is packing her weapons away in the cases glances over at the other. A sharp click followed by a hiss of the helmet’s pressured design leaves from the freshly painted black and green beskar. The helmet is lifted off of the taller girl's head and is gently set on the ground beside her. The Mandalorian runs her gloved fingers through her pixie-cut style hair and tugs out any knots. The darkened blonde hair of the fair skinned of the female-helmeted female falls into place as the girl continues to mess with it. Anavee fully turns to the Mandalorian after her weapons are all put away and smiles at the girl who now seems pleased with the placement of every strand of hair on her head. The startling blue eyes of the Mandalorian turn to the other girl in the ship. The worry begins to creep up Anavee’s neck again when she spies no smile gracing the other’s features. Just as the worried one seems she is done for, the blonde girl’s charming smile shows upon her face. 

“So, how’s Enico doing? Is he alright after that tuned up blaster hit his arm?”

The redhead releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding at the other girl mentioning her lover.

“Yes he appears his recovery will be quick and painless.”

“That’s good to hear. I would hate to lose a friend to the dark side's antics.”

The redhead clears her throat and speaks to the blonde, “Yes that would be very… horrible.”

“Indeed it would be. I better go tell Rax we are ready to head off,” the Mandalorian’s inner rim accent shines through and it almost sounds like a completely different person to the short girl. She watches her cape flow after the young warrior up the ladder to the cockpit. 

Anavee is as confused as ever about what that girl’s intentions are. However the redhead has good news, she felt a crack appear in the Mandalorian’s mind shield when those sky-blue eyes turned her direction. She was onto something, but she wasn’t sure what it was yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> alor'ad- captain


	7. So uncivilized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is highly unedited and I am afraid to admit I don't really like it. I might end up deleting this chapter and rewriting it.
> 
> There are no translations and this chapter was only written out of extreme boredom.

Riin scoffs at Rax’s poor attempt at putting his weapons away. At least Anavee knows how to at least put them in cases, whether they are off the floor or not. The three blasters plus his two saber gauntlets are both on the floor in front of the co-pilot's seat. She kicks them out of the way as Rax turns around to face her.

“Hey watch it! Those are expensive!”

“Then put them away,” the Mandalorian sits down in the chair and leans back in it. It almost looks like the chair will break, but she knows its limits considering she’s had this ship for multiple years. “So uncivilized.”

“If you say so.”

Rax rolls his eyes and turns back to the control panel. He hesitates before reaching for a switch above him. He feels a little grab of his wrist as his hand moves without his consent, towards another switch.

“Not that one yet,” as the words are spoken, the seated girl gives a gentle smile and releases her hold on the Force. The switch the Jedi was directed to is flipped by his now free hand. He reaches for the previous one but not before looking at his Captain. She grants his look with a simple nod and an even wider smile.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

“Yes, it appears you are. When I was first learning, I almost blew the ship up.”

“Well I learned from the best.”

“We all know the General is the best pilot around, even though he chooses to stay at the Capital.”

“Maybe my opinions are biased?”

“You better wipe that smirk off your face before I get some blaster oil to help you.”

“Eyy, you better calm that sass, Captain.”

“Whatever you say, Master Jedi.”

“It’s not official yet, so don’t go telling it to the whole galaxy.”

“We are literally the only people in this cockpit, Rax.”

“I can’t help it if you’re my whole galaxy.”

“Charming, but I think your opinions are biased as you said,” the Captain stands from her seat to kneel beside Rax to input the coordinates to the Capital. “So, are they making a new Jedi Order?”

“The Council said it could be a strong possibility, but we are lacking enough Force-sensitives to even think about starting one.”

“I only hope this doesn’t turn out as bad as I’m feeling it will. My instincts are never wrong, are they?”

“Unfortunately in this circumstance.”

They both let out a heavy sigh and the Mandalorian stands. She ruffles with Rax’s hair and he swats her hand away.

“Brush your hair, you look like a Wookie.”

“I thought you liked my hair?”

“Not when there is, Maker knows what, in it. How do you stand it?”

“Because I know it annoys you.”

The girl smiles once more and messes with Rax’s hair again. He doesn’t even try to remove her hand. 

“Get us lifted and move to the rendezvous point, then come down. We have some important matters to discuss as Captain, Commander, and  Lieutenant.”

The male nods and starts to take off and the female jumps down to the lower deck. She doesn't even bother with the ladder.

The trio is quickly greeted with the joyful armor of Jias as she skips onto the Razor Crest. The rest of her team joins after her, but much less happy. The ex-stormtrooper, Finn, walks up to Riin and holds out a drive that she assumes has the plans they recovered on it.

“Thank you, Finn. However, I wish for you to give these plans to the General. His opinion of me still is strong with hatred. We don’t tend to get along.”

“Yeah I don't know what’s up with him. I think Poe is just jealous you’re a better pilot than him.”

“Which would not be the case because he has many more years of training than I have had. I prefer to be firing a blaster in the front lines than being up in the sky.”

The only true Jedi walks up beside Finn and Riin’s smile drops. She has always gotten an uneasy feeling from the girl. 

“Hey Rey! I was just talking to Riin about the plans we found.”

The girl glares at the Mandalorian before speaking, “Can I speak to you and Rax in the cockpit. I need your opinion on something.”

At the mention of his name Rax moves over to the group. The three head up to the cockpit and turn towards each other.

“What would you like to discuss, Rey?” The Mandalorian asks the girl as said girl closes the door to the cockpit and turns to talk.

“I have an uneasy feeling, you ever question where it’s coming from and why?”

“I’ve always felt it around you, but that’s just me. I have come to realize that the future may not turn out as the rest of us hope. I have sensed darkness and pain in the upcoming years.”

“Explain, you are being as confusing as ever.”

The Mandalorian sighs and crosses her arms across her chest plate. She moves a hand up to her face as if to do something, but it falls back into being crossed.

“I was talking to Rax earlier about my concerns for the New Republic's plans for the Jedi. If they do create a New Jedi Order, you would most likely become its second first masters. That is not what troubles me however.”

“Aren’t you Force-sensitive?”

“I am, but I am not a Jedi like you two are. I was trained in using the Force by my Aunt between the ages of 5 up to before my parents were slaughtered a month before my 12th birthday. I never gained a saber until my training as a Mandalorian ended. My Aunt always rambled about my learning ‘being important and should never be taken lightly’ and I never understood her. She was always telling me it was in my blood, which I understood perfectly considering my heritage.”

Rax raises an eyebrow at the last part of her speech, she never discusses her life before her adopted father found her. He knows she remembers it like it was yesterday, which he kind of feels bad for, she has one hell of a memory.

“Your heritage? What does that have to do with this thing at all,” the male Jedi rests a hand on his hip, but quickly removes it once he finishes talking.

“Have you ever noticed that sometimes your thoughts are not your own?” The Mandalorian’s blue eyes shift over to meet the male’s hazel ones.

“I just figured it was the Force guiding me.”

“In some ways it is. Each one of us has a chosen protector, however they can’t interfere physically with us. They can whisper guidings into our ear telling us when things don’t seem right. Most of them were Force-sensitives or good friends with them. My grandfather is my protector, he was a Master Jedi in the Jedi Order and a General of the Clone Wars.”

“Wait, are you telling me what I think you are?”

“My grandfather was Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is whispering to me that someone close to me is to betray me like his old padawan did after the Clone Wars. We must watch our backs for the one Anakin Skywalker looks over, because with how these events are spanning out, I’m afraid we might face another Clone War. But this time, we have no Jedi to help.”

Rey lowers her head at the other girl’s words and speaks, “Is there any way to find them before they fall to the darkside?”

“I’m afraid they have already fallen, and are betraying us as we speak. I just hope for us to watch each other’s backs and hope for the best. May the Force be with each of you. This is the way.”

The other two nod at the Captain, the familiar Jedi and Mandalorian phrases bringing hope to their souls. Rey leaves the other two to tell the others to be ready for take off. Rax turns to face the Mandalorian.

“You know who has fallen, don’t you?”

“I’m afraid so.”


	8. She isn't the only shiny one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was kinda going for a sad sorta filler chapter and it only turned out to be a filler chapter. Also it is strongly unedited. All chapters have titles now!!! yay

The Razor Crest docks on a landing pad not far from the Capitol building. Everyone grabs what they had on the ship as Riin puts on her helmet and lowers the side door. A man with greying hair and a smirk waits on the landing pad. Finn races past the Mandoalorian starting her, to the man waiting. The man picks up Finn and spins him in the air. 

“I missed you.”

“You were only gone for three days Finn.”

“That’s long enough General Dameron.”

The Mandalorian scoffs and pushes past the two, her cape flapping in the wind behind her. Rax quickly follows her after apologizing to the two Generals.

“Tell the Captain to calm it. I might have to take her ship from her,” the man with greying says after smiling at the Captain. The black and green Mandalorian clenches her fist under the black cape, but continues to walk away.

The landing pad was far above the ground and a long and wide platform connected it to the Capitol building. Rax and Riin rode the elevator up to the top floors, the top floors being where all the living quarters were for high ranked people that chose not to live in apartments. Rax got off a few floors before the Mandalorian and he waved to the girl. The girl nodded, but other than that didn’t move as she left the elevator. 

The female warrior walked past the elevator doors when they opened to her floor. She passed two doors and then came to hers. This floor only had three doors and hers was the farthest from the elevator. She took off her worn leather glove and held her hand to the scanner. The door hissed open and she stepped inside. As she walked by BB-7 on its charging pad, it beeped and she leaned down to pat its head.

“You missed me?”

The droid only beeped in response and the girl smiled under her helmet. The Mandalorian continued deeper into her living space to her living room. Two armor stands, shaped like humans, stand beside a large closet. One of the two armor stands is empty and the other is wearing her old silver beskar armor, polished to perfection. She walks over to the one without anything and starts to take her armor off with practiced ease. She places the pieces one by one onto the stand. Once she has all the metal armor off she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She walks to her bland bedroom, bland only because she is almost never here. She notices a box sitting on her bed with a note laid carefully on top. She walks over to the mysterious box and picks up the letter to read it out loud.

“I noticed your armor is missing its usual shine. I’m still not used to the painted armor, but you're the  _ alor’ad _ . So it’s your choice. I was rummaging around an old crate from our old tribe and found something of Din’s. I figured you might want it. If I knew that man well, which I did of course, I know he would want you to have it. He loved this thing, more than a Mandalorian should,” she pauses and smiles at the man’s words. She doesn't even have to read the last two lines to know who the box is from, but she does it anyway. “With best adventures from two floors below you.” The last line contains a messy scribbled signature from none other than Rax’s adopted father, Paz Vizla. The female Mandalorian laughs to herself and sets the letter on her night stand. She unlatches the latch on the front of the box and it creaks open. Inside the box are two cans of armor polish, one can of blaster oil, black and green beskar worthy paint, and a new green colored cape considering her black on is filled with knife and blaster holes. She lifts each of the items out of the box one by one to set on her bed. The last item in the box catches her by surprise as it was covered by the cape. She gently takes the old blaster out of the box, holding it as if it was about to shatter any minute. She runs her pale fingers across the cold metal and shivers at its touch. She remembers when he first let her shoot his prized blaster. She wasn’t as good with it as her borrowed knife, but she was better than most kids her age. 

“I wish I knew where you are right now. I could use some of your terrible Mandalorian advice at the moment. I can feel that you're still alive in the galaxy somewhere, just I have no idea where,” she sighs and feels a tear roll down her cheek. She sets the blaster on her nightstand next to the letter and the cans of stuff on her floor. She falls into her bed with her thick layered clothing she wears under her armor still on. The young Mandalorian doesn't even bother to cover up before she falls into an uneasy sleep. Her father taught her to always sleep light incase danger was to wake her up. In this case, she’s glad she finally caught on.

Riin wakes up in the middle of the night after about sleeping for 6 hours, to heavy knocking on her door. She groans and gets up, not even bothering with putting anything on. She walks past a sleeping BB-7 to her door, she opens it up to come face to face with Rax and Rey. The Mandalorian has confusion written across her face to see Rax in his old blue painted beskar armor with his helmet tucked under his arm. His being more similar to Paz’s in the heavy infantry style, but light enough for saber gauntlet combat. This being proven by the gauntlets being worn instead of the normal Mandalorian vambraces. 

“What in the hell are you wearing that for?”

“No time to explain, put on your silver beskar armor and bring all the weapons you can fit on your person,” Rax pushes past Riin and almost knocks her on accident. He still isn’t used to the strength it gives him.

“Like hell you have time! Talk while I get ready.”

Rey joins the others in the living room. Rax continues to stand, but Rey sits on the couch. Rey starts to explain what is happening and why the two showed up at the Captain's quarters in the middle of the night.

“We got a distress call from an outer rim planet called Tatooine saying something along the lines of a heavy attack.”

“Why are we going there? That’s Hutt territory.”

“It was until we apparently made a deal with them while we were out stealing plans. But that isn’t why we are going, a few of our scouts caught sight of a species trafficking event.”

“That still doesn’t explain why Rax is wearing Beskar and demanding the big guns,” the female Mandalorian almos has all her old beskar armor on. She saves this armor for special occasions considering it is crafted by a Mandalorian armorer and is much stronger than her black and green set. Rey stands and goes to speak but Rax quickly cuts her off.

“The scouts said they were trafficking Mandalorians in armor and Force-sensitives. They said that both were weighed down by thick chains and moved to a secure shelter. That isn’t why we came to you, the scouts said they spotted a Mandalorian in all silver beskar.”

The female Mandalorian chokes and lifts her head up to speak. Her voice shakes with worry.

“How many?”

“Over 400 in total.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> alor'ad - Captain


	9. The troopers know what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!! Have another interesting filler chapter. I keep saying that the next chapter will have some action, then I keep getting distracted. Also if you didn't know but I have zero planning for chapters. I write the first sentence then let my brain go with the flow.

The morning after the Capital got the message, the two Generals stood in front of a group of over two thousand people on the Capital’s steps. General Dameron walks towards the microphone at the top of the steps. Finn stays behind to stand beside Captain Riin and Commander Rax. Rax’s father is not far from the center stage either. 

“It has come to my attention that some terrible things have happened on the planet Tatooine. We will be sending out the best of the best to our space station to be departed to the system of Tatooine. Since the ship is extremely large, it will take around a month to arrive there. We have to send this large of a ship because of the information we were sent from a few of our scouts stationed there,” General Dameron continues after sighing right into the microphone. “There has been some rumors going around that both General Finn and I are thinking about retiring,” the crowd gasps and the air is filled with worry. “That is true, with us getting older, our fighting isn’t in top shape. We have discussed who will take our place and will be announcing that in a moment.”

The General walks back to the group standing in the middle of the improvised stage. Riin seems to be the only one surprised. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We figured you knew.”

“No I didn’t know!”

“That doesn’t matter. You know now. How about Finn go up there and tell them our plan.”

Finn smiles and walks up to the microphone and begins his part of the speech. 

“As you just heard, we are retiring. We figured this mission would be a bit too much to handle for us as soon as we got the message. There will be two new generals to take our place. One will stay on board the ship since he is even older than us. He will be an acting General until we find a better one, it was on the spot. The other one is one we thought about promoting a while back, she’s strong and wise for her age and is a great leader. She will be a permanent replacement. She’s already way up in the ranks, so someone will have to replace her. Welcome the two new Generals…. General Vizla and General Jar-Dji-Dar….. General Kenobi! The former Commander Rax Vizla will be taking Riin’s place as Captain. He will be put in charge of the new clonetroopet army. We wish the best of luck to these new members. May the force be with you all,” Finn turns around and faces a starstruck Riin and Rax and speaks quieter, still somewhat getting picked up by the microphone. “What is it that Mandalorian’s say?”

Without hesitation from either of Rax or Riin they recite the saying of their people. 

“This is the way.”

||o||

  
“I like the new look,” Anavee glances over towards Rax in his full armor minus his helmet. The girl nudges the Mandalorian beside her and lightly shoves her.

“What?”

“Rax. With what I picked up about Mandalorian culture and its people, that is considered kinda hot to Mandos.”

“Uhh yeah,” To be honest, Riin wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation. Rax is kneeled across the room on the _Mesh’la A’den._ He appears to be holding a hand saw in one hand and a screwdriver in the other, working on part of the giant ship. It’s more of a portable space station than a ship, but considering the past experiences with space stations, they decided on calling it by name or calling it a giant ship. The old Generals decided to name it with Mando’a words they heard said throughout the Mandalorian sector of the Capital. They didn’t check what it meant before making it official. At least it makes some sort of sense with the name translating to ‘Beautiful wrath or Beautiful Rage’. 

Anavee totally notices Riin checking out Rax and she finds it hilarious, if she wasn’t about to betray all of them, she would totally try to get them together. Everyone else assumes that they are already together, when in reality they aren’t.

“I get it, space is pretty. Stop spacing out Riin. Don’t you have to be somewhere?”

The Mandalorian shakes her head to gather her thoughts and gasps.

“ _Osik!_ I have a meeting in two minutes. Thanks Anavee.”

The young Mandalorian runs off, her slightly heavier silver beskar armor hits together as she sprints down the hall. The green cape gifted to her by Paz flows behind her. She almost runs into a clonetrooper and quickly apologizes in Mando’a which leaves the other confused.

“Have you seen Captain Rax?”

Anavee nods towards the one asked for and the clonetrooper nods his thanks.

Both General Finn and General Dameron retired their positions because the older of the two decided they were a bit too old to go on this galaxy wide mission. They basically upgraded the ones who had the highest positions. That made Rax the Captain of the clonetroopers and Riin the General. Once the secret about her heritage got out people tended to joke about what to call her. She’s gotten used to being called ‘General Kenobi’ considering it isn’t necessarily wrong and people were having issues saying General Djarin. When she was Captain everyone just gave up trying to pronounce her last name and just called her Captain or Captain Riin. 

After about an hour long meeting of Riin awkwardly explaining everything, she started walking back up to the command center where she was before. The meeting was really uncomfortable. When she was Captain she didn’t have to talk that much. She took the position offered to her with pride, but soon regretted it. At least the old Generals chose Paz Vizla for the second General. He enjoys talking much more than she does. The younger Mandalorian trudges up the stairs to the main command center. It’s mostly empty except for a few clonetroopers and Rax. The others must have already retired to their quarters. Rax is halfway into a compartment under the control board. The clonetroopers are relaxed and handing tools to Rax when he asks for them. Riin clears her throat and all the clonetroopers immediately stand to attention.

“Relax. I’m not here to command you, besides that’s Captain Rax’s job.”

The troopers relax and Rax demands another tool. The troopers all look around trying to find it. Riin spots it right next to the man asking for it. The nods her head in the direction and the troopers spot it.

“Sir, it’s right beside you. Also the General is here.”

“Oh, my bad. Which one? My dad or Kenobi?”

“General Kenobi, Captain.”

The one under the control board tries to sit up, but is quickly stopped by the loud metal clang made by Beskar to durasteel. Riin realizes he must have his helmet on using it for a light. Instead of trying to sit up again, he slides out of the crawl space and then sits up.

“What do you need, Riin?”

“Just wondered how close you were to being finished. I was thinking about going down to the bar to get a drink.”

“I just finished,” Rax gestures his head towards the compartment behind him. One of the troopers raises his hand in front of him wishing to speak.

“We aren’t even close to fin-” Rax quickly cuts off the other with a shove and Riin smirks behind her helmet. 

“You want to go down now?” The Captain turns towards the General and the female nods her head.

“Alright let me get changed.”

“There’s no need, the bar isn’t a high quality restaurant.”

He nods and smiles under his helmet. His hand slipping into the others as they walk through the door. They both miss one of the troopers handing over credits to another behind them.

As the two walk down the hallway, Rax tries to make conversation with Riin.

“So how are you holding up?”

“The General thing is just complicated,” the female Mandalorian sighs and turns her helmet to the other walking beside her.

“That’s not what I was meaning.”

“What were you meaning then?”

“How are you holding up with the fact that in a few standard days you might see your father again? I’m worried about you going on this mission, you usually have a good grip on your emotions. This is the most emotional I’ve seen you, you don’t have to go down to the planet on the transports. You can stay on comms up here and talk to us. You need a break and I’m just afraid your emotions might get in the way.”

“You’re right, if I find out my father is alive, I will most likely try to save him. There will be many others at stake. I’ll inform your father that I’ll stay on board, but if you get eyes on my father, please tell me. I just need to know he’s alive.”

“I promise,” the two stop in front of the door to the bar and Riin grabs his hand with both of hers to turn them to face each other.

“Be careful making promises, they aren’t always easy to keep.”

Rax nods and gently presses his helmet’s forehead to Riin’s. Riin sighs and pulls him into a hug with their helmets still together. 

“It’s okay making promises to you, I’ll try to always keep them, _mesh’la._ ”

The two pull away from each other and Rax pushes the door to the bar open. The two step inside and then the entire ship lurches to the side. Everything clatters to the floor and alarms start blaring. 

Riin turns towards Rax as the two pull themselves from off the floor.

“We’re under attack, get to the command center,” Riin grabs her father’s blaster from her hip holster and starts to run on the wall considering the ship is sideways. Rax is quick to follow her with his saber gauntlets at the ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (not including the spaceship's name):  
> osik- shit  
> mesh'la - beautiful (in this case)


	10. Never get on the bad side of a Mandalorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally not a filler chapter! YAY!!

By the time that the two get to the main control system, there are already people trying to figure out what’s happening. Riin looks to Rax and he is just as confused as she is.

“What the hell is happening!” Riin screams over the alarms blaring through the large room.

“General, it appears we are being pulled in by a tractor beam of sorts,” a clonetrooper responds to the enraged Mandalorian.

“Now explain to me how a tractor beam can pull this big of a spaceship into a docking bay and what we are going to do about it?”

“The space station that is pulling us in is much larger than ours, almost the size of a planet.”

“I don't see anything out there. Do you, Rax?” The mentioned person shakes his helmet and stands beside Riin. Then Rax points out the window of the control center. It appeared to be all black, but now red lights surrounding a door start blinking.

“There’s always a bigger fish, Riin,” the one in blue Mando armor frowns.

A clonetrooper commander nicknamed Bright for his ‘Bright ideas’ calls out to the Mandalorian and waves her over. The Mandalorian stands in front of the quickly blinking commlink on the dashboard.

“General, I’m afraid to tell you they are requesting communication. Should I allow it?” Bright says almost timidly, as if he was scared of either the Mandalorian or the idea of communication. Both could be a possibility.

“Yes, open the link,” she turns towards the rest of the people and shouts, “Everyone stay quiet!”

She receives a chorus of ‘yes General’ from the clonetroopers and a thumbs up from Rax. Bright nods his head and clicks a few buttons that open up the link. As the voice echoes from the dashboard across the room, Riin wishes she had said no.

_ “It’s been a long time, my little Riinstone. I bet you’ve grown into a beautiful woman since I last saw you when you were 11. Some time has passed since then.” _

“What do you want?”

_ “Can I not just wish to see my Niece? My little Riin-Jinn Kenobi? Sorry, you don’t go by that name anymore do you?” _

The Mandalorian grinds her teeth together and her fists clench. “Well, when they sent the comm out you should’ve responded. They were willing to give me over to any of my living family after he found me, but no. You stayed quiet and I thought you died with my parents.”

_ “That sick Mandalorian tarnished your purity. The Force was grateful when it gifted you it’s power.” _

“Don’t speak of him that way. He was a much better father than your brother ever was,” the voice on the other side gasped, but it held no surprise. It was almost mocking in style. The raging female warrior leans closer to the mic and hisses out some words that surprise everyone around her. “Now tell me what you want, you bitch, because I will not hesitate to wrap my hands around your throat and kill you. You can’t hide behind the Force anymore, Slivea Kenobi, because everyone that I worked with knows that I’m the best bounty hunter in the parsec, right after my  _ Buir.  _ They would also tell you that I’m quite pricey.” The line remains silent as the Mandalorian fumes, no one wants to tick off a Mandalorian. After a few minutes of dead silence, a man speaks from the line instead of the lady before. If Riin can get anymore pissed off, she does.

_ “Calm down, Riin’ika, everything is fine.” _

“Like hell it is! What did she do to you?” The young Mandalorian demands a response but receives none from the man. The woman speaks and the girl tenses. 

_ “You do what I say and your little  _ Buir _ can live. I’m afraid he’s being more of a pain than expected, so you better hurry. You of all people should know I’m not patient.” _

The Mandalorian debates on what to do, so she turns towards Rax. Rax walks over to the weapons cabinet in the corner. With multiple Mandalorians onboard, you have one in almost every big sized room. The male in blue beskar opens it and grabs his father’s large, heavy blaster gun out of it and swings it over his shoulder. He sways a little but from the weight, he quickly balances and salutes Riin.

“You leave my father out of this, this is between us.”

_ “Wouldn’t have it any other way, my sweet little Riinstone.” _

“And I’m bringing a friend,” before the woman on the other side of the comm can respond, the raging Mandalorian fires off her father’s blaster into the control board. The command center is quiet except from the sparking panel Riin is staring down at, until she speaks up. “ _ Ke nu’jurkadir sha Mando’ade. _ ”

(|o|) **Aboard the Lunar Cataclysm** ||o||

“None of the guards are attacking, I thought she would’ve tried to kill us as soon as we entered,” Rax says as he turns around to check behind them. This is one thing Riin is grateful for, she would hate to look back at the ship she is afraid she won’t be returning to in a long time.

“No, Slivea would never betray her word. If she did, she would go on and on about how the Force should punish her for her wrong doings.”

“That isn’t how the Force works, it’s the thing that binds us together. It isn’t a deity.”

“I agree with you there, but don’t talk like that when you’re around her. She gets defensive.”

The blue one of the duo nods his understandment and they continue to walk down the hallway to where they are assuming Riin’s aunt is waiting. The rifle resting on Riin’s back sways as she quickly turns around to face the hanger where their ship is setting. She’ll miss the clonetroopers always betting behind her back.

When they reach the huge menacing door, they hear fast paced footsteps coming from behind them. Both being trained to have quick reflexes, swing their guns to aim at the person bounding towards them. The pulse rifle in Riin’s hands starts to crackle with energy and the heavy gun the Rax’s heats up to be fired. When the figure gets closer, both of the guns trained on it get lowered.

The blue armor and helmet of the figure seem darker in the dark hallway. The man stops a few feet from them and bends over to catch his breath. “First off, what is the hurry, and second off, what did I tell you about taking my gun without my permission, Rax?”

“He wanted to be a show off and impress me,” The female Mandalorian smirks under her silver helmet. Paz lets out a large cackle at the embarrassment radiating off his son. 

“I’m sure he did. Rax you give me my gun and you take this one, ok?” Paz holds out a smaller blaster pistol to Rax. Rax swings the gun off his back and holds it out to his father with a sad sigh. The older man takes what was offered to him and Rax takes the pistol out of his father’s grip. The pistol and heavy blaster is put into its place on the body of the one who holds it and they turn to Riin.

“So you got a game plan, Djarin?”

“I hope.”

Riin turns to face the large door once more and shoves it open. It creaks from the weight of itself moving. In the center of the large room stands a woman, facing the opposite to the ones who just entered, with white hair tied neatly into a bun behind her head. Behind her on their knees, sits Riin’s adoptive father without his helmet, the Armorer from her old tribe also without her helmet, a tan-skinned man that screams cockiness, and a woman with a rebel tattoo below one of her eyes. The white haired woman turns around and opens her mouth to speak to the newcomers.

“My, my how much you’ve grown! You see I ne-” before anyone can blink, Riin has a blaster pointed directly at the older woman before her.

“I can kill you in 13 different ways,” the raging Mandalorian in bright shining beskar armor reaches her thumb up on her gun and flips the safety off. “Nevermind. Make that 17 different ways, you  _ shabuiryc demagolka _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Buir- father (in this scenario)  
> Riin'ika- adding 'ika to the end of a name makes it 'small Riin'. It can be used as an insult or as a way to signify someone's child (like used in the story)  
> Ke nu’jurkadir sha Mando’ade- basically meaning 'Don't fuck with a Mandalorian'  
> shabuiryc demagolka- used as 'motherfucking monster'


	11. Rax embarrasses himself in front of his girl's father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old, Same old. I won't translate the one Mando'a word because I translated it last chapter.

The woman on the floor with the tattoo below her eye turns toward the other silver Mandalorian and speaks. “Well damn,” the woman chuckles to herself and Riin’s father shakes his head smiling.

The white-haired woman scoffs and a sickly smile creeps up her face.

“I would scold you for saying that to your Aunt, but I think as a grown woman you can handle those big words. Well, at least I would hope so.”

“I’m not a child anymore, I think I can handle myself.”

“Oh, I know. I must ask you one question, however,” the older woman crosses her arms behind her and starts to walk towards Riin. The young Mandalorian’s shoulders go rigid and the blaster in her arms starts to shake.

“What is that?” 

The woman stands right in front of the blaster aimed at her, almost asking Riin to just fire the thing. “Why use that disgusting thing,” the older woman grabs the others wrist and squeezes. Riin yelps, the sound coming from the modulator sounds broken, and the blaster drops to the ground. The woman doesn’t release her grip and Riin’s entire body becomes rigid. A person doesn’t have to be a Mandalorian to know Riin feels uncomfortable. “I know you have a better weapon on you. I want to see it.”

The hand of the white-haired woman not holding the girl's wrist reaches behind her and grabs a metal cylinder off of her belt. Riin doesn’t receive much time to prepare for the glowing blue beam to get thrust at her chestplate. However, Rax sees it coming and steps in front of the silver Mandalorian. His two ghost saber gauntlets light up and block the lightsaber.

The male smiles under his helmet, “I figured you would use Soresu from what I’ve heard about you, but that is no Soresu.”

“You were so afraid to face me that you brought a Jedi in Mandalorian armor. He’s impressive, but I don’t want to fight him. I want to fight you Riin-Jinn,” the woman throws out her other hand and Force throws Rax into the door behind them. His head hits the ground with a thud and his father races to him. That just makes Riin ticked off just a bit more. Slivea should know better than to mess with a Mandalorian.

In one swift movement, the young Mandalorian kicks her blaster over to her father and she grabs the rifle off her back. With one shove of the charged rifle, the older woman is on the floor with a smoking wound across her stomach. Paz picks up the groaning Jedi and slings him over his shoulder. Riin grabs the keys to the cuffs and runs over to her father and his friends. She unlocks his first and he immediately starts firing at the battle droids coming through the door. She unlocks the other three and they thank her, unlike her father. She laughs to herself. The Armorer walks over and grabs her and Din’s helmets. She throws him his helmet and he slides it on. The other woman, the one with the tattoo, and the man run and grab blasters from the fallen battle droids. Riin loads the rifle and fires a few shots at the organic warriors coming through the large doors making them disintegrate.

Eventually the attackers slow down until no more are coming. The four Mandalorians relax as much as they can for battle hardened warriors. Riin’s father walks over to her and holds out the blaster to her.

“Keep it for now. I feel slightly better knowing you’re armed,” the girl receives a nod from the other Mandalorian and he slips the blaster into his holster. As the two interact the white-haired woman that Riin assumed she had killed raises her head to look at the two silver Mandalorians. 

“You have spies in your ranks, General Kenobi, the message from the scouts you got was all an illusion to get you here. Go run and hide behind the Capital’s ranks. You will never be able to hide from the Force, my little Riinsto-” before the woman can finish Din, Riin’s father, fires a blaster bolt into the woman's head. Riin turns to look at the man beside her.

“Thanks. I was tired of listening to her talk”

“Me too,” the man holsters the blaster and turns towards the others in the room. “We should probably get going before we get more friends.”

“Agreed.”

They all head out the door, careful not to trip on battle droids or slip on ash. The two people that Riin didn’t know personally come up to her as they walk down the hallway. 

“I’m Cara Dune and this is Greef Karga. We’re friends of Din’s.”

“That’s surprising,” the female Mandalorian laughs and her father turns around and flips her off.

“Are you two related by blood?”

“Oh hell no. I’m a foundling. The woman that was left smoking was my last blood relative. Kriff I hated her.”

“Seems like it. I think you are a total badass, Mando. You have one hell of a talent with that rifle, I’m going to guess Din taught you?”

“I’m a Mandalorian, weapons are part of my religion. Also call me Riin, it’s not like it’s a secret or anything.”

“One question.”

“What is it?”

“What last name do you use?”   
“Officially it’s Djarin. Back at the station or in the Capital they call me by Kenobi, considering no one can pronounce it correctly.”

“Djarin sounds more badass. Anyway how old are you?”

“21.”

“Damn, thought you’d be older. It’s okay if I keep asking you questions? I want to know more about the daughter Din Djarin never told us about,” the woman shouts the last part of her words and the man in front of them shakes his head.

“Go for it.”

“Where are you from?”

“Inner Rim.”

“Position in your old tribe and back at the capital?”

“Light infantry-bounty hunter and General.”

“That’s cool. You hate droids as much as your father?”

“No, I have a BB unit on the station. Wonderful co-pilot.”

“You have a ship?”

“Stole my  _ Buir’s _ .”

“You got a lover? You seem like a good catch.”

The young Mandalorian glances up towards Rax trying to make his father release him.

“Maybe.”

As they arrive back at the station, everything is in chaos. Everyone is running everywhere, and everything is a mess. She spots the green decorated commander trooper and signals him over.

“What’s happening, Bright?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing, General. We received a comm message from a white-haired lady. It appears the message was to be sent after she was terminated.”

“She was most definitely terminated. Follow me to the command center and show me the message.”

“As you wish, General. What should I do with Captain Rax?”

“Have Commander Double take Paz and him to the med bay. See if he has a concussion.”

He waves over a clonetrooper that has yellow and purple markings and they discuss. Double leads the two to the med bay and the others follow Bright and Riin.

Bright turns on the blue hologram in the middle of the command center. Bright and Din stand beside Riin as she watches the message.

_ “I have set this message to broadcast to your station if I am killed. As a General of the New Separatists, I regret to inform you that we will not stand down. We see fault in the New Republic and the New Jedi Council. The message you received from the scouts on Tatooine was a set up to get you as close as we could to pull you in so General’s could negotiate,” the woman pauses and her features almost seem to soften before she continues. “As your Aunt Slivea, I want to ask a favor of you Riin. I know that your grandfather’s, my father, has been looking after you. I want you to learn everything you can from him. I found a way to bring a Force ghost back to a physical body, as much of a Sith ritual it sounds like, it isn’t. It was a very old forgotten Jedi art where a powerful ghost of a Jedi Master could return to the physical world in the form of which he was the most powerful. It is contained in a relic somewhere in the old Jedi temple. I know you must not trust me after everything that happened, when I got the message from Din to come get you, I couldn’t. I couldn’t face seeing you grow up into a great Jedi. Instead you grew up to become a great Mandalorian warrior. I could never be prouder. Use both your skill as a Mandalorian and your powers with the Force. I wish I could’ve seen your beautiful face of a young Kenobi in the making. I have attached the instructions to the relic, revive Obi-Wan Kenobi as my final wish, he is your only hope. I wish you luck in your future. May the Force be with you, Riin-Jinn Djarin, the last of the Kenobi bloodline.” _

The message cuts and begins to repeat itself. Bright shuts it off and turns towards the General.

“I sent the attachment to your vambrace holopad if you wish to do anything with them, General.”

“Thanks Bright. Prepare everything to begin the journey back to the Capital. I’m going to go see Rax then either get a drink or take a nap on the Razor Crest. Maybe both.”

“I know its a bit late, but you do realize you have a room in the living sector right?”

“I prefer the bunk in the ship. Do me a favor Bright and take Dune, Karga, the Armorer, and my father to the spare quarters.”

The Commander nods and goes to turn towards the others when Cara speaks up.

“I think we all need a drink to be honest. Care for some company?”

The green caped Mandalorian thinks about it then speaks her answer, “As long as you don’t interrupt my nap in the future, then I wouldn’t mind a few drinking buddies. But as a warning,” the Mandalorian crosses her arms across her chestplate, “I tend to start bar fights just by walking into the on board cantina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeter


	12. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Another chapter. I'll probably be posting more because I'm home alone and super bored.

As Riin enters the cantina, someone immediately throws a chair in her direction. She puts her hand up and catches it with the Force. 

“What have I told you about throwing chairs. You better not expect a good bar fight everytime I come in here, Happy,” the Mandalorian walks over to the bar and sits next to the clonetrooper, with black painted armor, who threw the chair. The other four follow behind her but instead find a booth in the corner. 

“Let loose a bit, General. I only start bar fights cause the only time I’ve seen you relax is when you’re kicking some clanker ass. So relax for a bit.”

“That’s… why i’m here. Also stop calling them clankers. Just because I said it once as a joke to the old battle droids doesn’t mean you can go around shouting it to the world.”

“But General, your word is final.”

“Don’t go start quoting me, Trigger Happy,” the Mandalorian waves over the bartender droid and orders drinks for the other four. He nods and starts his magic. 

Before the young Mandalorian can stand up to join the others in the booth, Happy smashes a glass over her helmet.

“Relax a litt-” He gets cut off by Riin smashing her helmet into the others and falls off his bar stool and stands with a little sway in his step.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“You started it,” the female warrior laughs and before she can turn around again the clonetrooper jumps her and they both crash to the ground. She uses both her legs to kick him off and she stands again. The clonetrooper stands and runs at the Mandalorian. They collide and a sound of beskar on  plastoid-alloy composite echoes throughout the rather large cantina. Cara stands from the booth and cheers the Mandalorian on. The squadron of troopers that came with Happy all start cheering for their teammate.

A younger woman sitting at a table in the middle of the room screams when the silver warrior flips the clonetrooper over on his back onto the table. The table breaks from the force and the woman gets over her surprise and starts cheering for the Mandalorian. The clonetrooper remains laying on his back and waves his hand in the air.

“That’s going to hurt in the morning. You win, General.”   
“I always do, but thanks. It’s been a while since our last bar fight,” the Mandalorian reaches up to take off her helmet. The pressure inside the hiss out and she sets the helmet one of the only tables not broken from their usual fights. She holds out her hand and helps the trooper up. His teammates walk over and smack Riin’s pauldrons in congratulation, like usual. The other troopers help Happy up and walk him out the door and they all wave to the General.

The young General walks over to the corner booth with their drinks she got from the droid. She grabs her beskar helmet off the table and continues her way over to the other four.

“That was awesome. Does that always happen?” Cara smiles up at the Mandalorian who hands her a beer. 

“Happy just enjoys getting his ass kicked. His squad is the elite of the troopers. They only go out on missions that require stealth, which isn't many,” the young warrior grabs a metal folding chair from off the wall and pulls it to the end of the table and sits in it. She visibly flinches from the metal ring of beskar. The other two Mandalorian lift off their helmets, the familiar hiss that Riin is used to doesn’t make its presence known. She had her armor made to resist the vacuum of space and any biohazard problems. She passes the other three a beer she set on the table.

“Why didn’t you tell us that your daughter was a badass?” Cara smirks at the de-helmeted Din from across the table.

“The last time I saw her was when I retired and was sent off to continue the journey to find  _ ad’ika _ ’s species. I stayed with them for a couple of years. I left the Razor Crest with the tribe because I figured I wouldn’t be back for a while. How long ago was that, Riin’ika?” He turns towards the other bounty hunter that appears to be trying to melt and turn into liquid in her chair. Her head is reclined and she is probably the most relaxed any of the four have seen her so far.

When she doesn’t answer, Din kicks her in the shin and she picks up her head. She yawns and sits back up straight. 

“Maybe about,” she pauses to count, “ maybe like 6 years?”

Karga’s eyes go wide and he goes to scold the older Mandalorian. 

“Are you telling me you haven't seen your adopted daughter in 6 years?! She was 15 the last you saw her and she saw you? How did you even recognize her?”

“Simple, the shiny armor. She was always a little too proper for a Mandalorian. Pure Beskar is hard to clean, trust me I know.” The mentioned warrior returns to her previously melted stage. Her arms drip off her body and her worn leather gloves hit the floor. Cara scoffs and then starts laughing.

“Looks proper to me, I think she lost her inner rim touch while you were gone.”

Riin responds by flipping off the dark-haired female.

“She acts like you, I can’t imagine her wearing anything but that beskar,” the Armorer’s face is graced with a slight smile with her words.

The Mandalorian shows the others to their rooms and mentions the Mandalorian sector to Din and the Armorer.

“When we return I’ll show you to the sector. From my travels around the galaxy, I’ve picked up any remaining Mandalorian Tribes that wished to join together to form one huge tribe. The sector is heavily guarded and you can only enter if you have a blessing from someone inside. Paz, Rax, and I all stay in the Capitol building, but you two are more than welcome to live with the tribe.”

The Armorer nods her head and speaks to the other. 

“I will live with the Tribe. I’m sure they are lacking blacksmiths.”

“Only a few remain, I offered to weld some with the limited training you gave me. They automatically denied my help and told me I’m needed as a General or a hunter.”

“You are a great leader and an even greater hunter,” the older woman glances over at the male Mandalorian. “I’m sure your father is proud, This is the Way.” The Armorer nods at the other and enters her room. Riin echoes the saying of her people without hesitation and turns towards her father.

“What will you plan to do?”

“I’m not sure, Riin’ika.”

“Paz and Rax are the last of the Vizla clan and they bunk together in their quarters two floors below mine. You are always welcome to my spare bedroom in the Capitol building. Since I’m a General, I live on the top floor overlooking everything, the Razor Crest is always docked not far from it.”

“I think I might take you up on your offer. After all we are both the last of the Djarin clan and you are the last of the Kenobi clan. I think we should stick together.”

“Agreed. If you need me I’ll be in the Crest in Hanger 4-B taking a nap.”

“Thank you Riin’ika. This is the Way.”

She recites the words once more as her father retreats into his room. She turns to come face to face with Rax and she jumps.

“The medbay cleared me as long as I rested for a few weeks. I heard you were taking a nap in the Razor Crest, care if I join you?”

“You get the spare cot in the closet. I get the bunk.”

“Only the best for the General.”

She smacks his chestplate and they walk down the hall to the elevator together.

“You know you’re a real smartass right?”

“Perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ad'ika- child


	13. Riin throws shade at the troopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a cheerful chapter then it didn't happen. Oopsies.

A loud metal clanging echoes throughout the Crest. Rax tugs the worn blanket over his head. Another loud knock on the door and Riin sits up pulling the blanket with her. Rax groans and pulls the young girl back down. They both growl out when another knock bangs against the door. 

Rax yawns before speaking, “Was hopin’ they would go ‘way.”

“We aren’t that,” the blonde yawns and rolls off the bunk, “lucky.”

The pounding on the door starts again but more urgent.

“I’m going back to sleep, Riin.”

“Someone could be hurt or dying and needs our help.”

“We aren’t medics so let them die.”

“Kriff, you’re grouchy in the mornings, well whatever it is.”

Rax tugs the blanket over his head again and Riin walks from the cargo hold to the door. She flips a few switches and the door hisses open and begins its slow drop. She doesn’t even bother with her armor. The door settles on the metal ground of the hanger. Both Commander Bright and Commander Double stand there waiting.

“Can I help you Commanders?” The words come out a little harsher than she intended them to, but the clonetroopers pay it no attention.

“We were sent to retrieve the Captain. Since General Paz hadn’t seen him, we figured he’d be with you,” the purple and yellow trooper reports to the Mandalorian.

“He’s in there sleeping. Last night he was cleared from the medbay late, so he came to the Crest to sleep. He took all the kriffing blankets,” the General clears her throat before continuing. “Anything I might be able to help with? He needs to rest.”

“Uhh, he was supposed to do a couple of training sessions on different weapons with some of the newer troopers, General.”

“Now that’s something I can handle. Thought it would end up being clones revolting or something.”

“You don't have to, General. We can just postpone it.”

“You doubt my ability with weapons, Commander?” She jokes to the two troopers standing in front of her.

“No sir. We just figured Captain Rax would prefer to do it.”

“He doesn’t care as long as I don't disintegrate anyone.”

“You sure you can handle a few squadrons of troopers?”

“I’m a Mandalorian, weapons are part of my religion.”

||o||

  
  


Cara Dune was sitting with the four squads of clonetroopers, chatting and laughing at their stories while telling stories of her own. She didn’t even spare a glance when the silver Mandalorian with a green cape stood beside her. Bright and Double joined the troopers and Bright started his usual bright ideas scheme.

“Captain Rax is resting from his injuries from the mission he went on a day before. General Kenobi volunteered to take his place in the weapons training. Cara offered to help out as well, seeming that she likes you boys so much.”

A few whispers from the troops set the normally paranoid Mandalorian on edge. She had a feeling something wrong was going to happen and her instincts never lied.

The young General turned towards Cara and smiled under her shining beskar helmet. “So what’s the first weapon?”

“LK-12, keep your elbow up! You have a better aim than a Stormtrooper, at least.”

The stormtrooper nods and raises his elbow after being yelled at by the General. 

“RH-96, spread your leg stance. You are a man, not a woman. Don’t keep your legs closed,” the Mandalorian’s comment receives a nervous laugh from the trooper and cackles from the rest of his squad. “You have nothing to say about your stance, HL-36. I’d think you were a Twi’lek in a Hutt’s palace with how wide your stance is.”

Cara laughs and turns to face the Mandalorian. Din’s adoptive daughter can go from kicking ass to General sass. 

A trooper misses the target and hits the blast proof wall and it bounces right back at him. He almost got hit if it wasn’t for Riin’s beskar vambrace absorbing the shot.

“So we got Stormtrooper wannabes and Twi’lek dancers, anyone else wanna join the birthday party at the Hutt’s palace?”

The troopers all laugh together, they seem to have relaxed from when they first started. If anyone knows about relaxing during fighting, it’s Riin Djarin. The Mandalorian spots a trooper on the end and isn't joining in on the fun and jokes, so she makes her way down to him. Cara noticed he wasn’t taking as many shots as he was supposed to be, she let it off as nervousness.

“HA-73, something bothering you?” The trooper doesn't respond and Riin asks him again. “HA-73, report. Is something wrong?”

The trooper growls and turns his blaster towards the Mandalorian, “You are bothering me.”

The blaster bolt bounces off the Mandalorian's shoulder beskar and she grabs the gun from him. He takes a swing at her helmet and she dodges. He runs at her and she grabs his waist and shoves him onto the floor on the back. 

She raises her vambrace to her helmet and pushes a button to activate the commlink, “Code RCT. Training room 2749,” the trooper stands and rams into the Mandalorian and sends her to the ground with him on top. He pins her arms above her head with one arm and wraps his other hand around her throat. She tries to move her legs but he uses his shins to lock them in place. She gasps for air and the sound coming from her helmet is horrific to hear. Cara, Bright, and Double all try to run to her, but the other clones hold them back. 

The trooper over the Mandalorian scoffs, “I expected better from a Mandalorian with the blood of Obi-Wan Kenobi running through her. Where’s that Force power I heard so much about.”

The Mandalorian let’s out a muffled response, her weak voice not getting past her voice modulator.

“What was that, you sleemo?” He releases his grip a little to allow her to talk, that was his biggest mistake.

The Mandalorian’s hand twitches in its grasp and she speaks, “You will let me go.”

The clonetrooper stops for a second before calmly responding, “I will let you go.” He stands and the Mandalorian stands too.

“You will drop your weapon and turn around.”

“I will drop my weapon and turn around,” the clonetrooper does what he says and Riin takes the power-cuffs off her belt to hook them around his wrists. The other clones release the three trying to help to attack Riin. Before they can get to close she waves her hand in front of her once more and speaks. “You will follow my orders and stand against the wall, facing it.”

The troopers stop where they are before eerily reciting, “We will follow your orders and stand against the wall, facing it.”

They follow the commands and not even a minute later, Rax and a few higher ranked troopers gather up the revolting clones and take them away. Rax stays behind after he dismisses the others and turns towards Riin.

“You ok?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

“I still can’t believe you successfully pulled a Jedi Mind Trick on four squadrons of clonetroopers. First of all, that’s impressive. Second of all, I thought only Jedi could do that.”

“I thought so too. When he was choking me, I thought I was done for. However, I faintly heard a whisper calling to me, telling me to speak. So I did what it said and I talked. My Aunt always told me I had a way with words, didn’t believe her until then.”

“I’m just glad you’re ok. Now you better not resist as I take you to the medbay to get your neck looked at,” Rax pushes down the fabric wrapped carefully around her neck. Purple bruises are already starting to form on her pale skin. He reaches a thumb up to trace the skin not damaged and he closes his eyes. 

When he opens them again the marks are fading and his eyes are wide. Force healing, he didn’t think he could do that. Guess today is the day of finding out secret powers they didn’t have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
>  Huttese:   
>  sleemo- slime


	14. Now there's two of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is going downhill and it isn't turning out very good. I will most definitely be ending it next chapter.

“I can smell the must through my helmet, so I can’t imagine what it is like for you,” Riin reaches up and clicks a hidden button on her helmet and turns her helmet's lights on.

“Haha very funny. It was at this moment I wished I had a saber that actually had light,” the man standing beside the Mandalorian sniffles and rubs at his nose. He figured it would be best if he changed back into his Jedi robes as soon as he got back to the Capital.

“Can’t help you there, Rax. Anyway, you are the one who looked at the holomap. Which way?” The Mandalorian shines her light around the dusty and collapsed room. A few cracks in the ceiling above them let in light, but not enough to see by. 

“I’d say in that general direction,” he points towards the furthermost wall and continues to walk towards it. The General not far behind him.

After running from a ceiling collapse that was caused by Riin hitting her head off a low hanging ceiling part, they made it to the vault. Rax tries to wave the door open with the Force but it doesn't budge.

“There’s a scanner, I think this part was built to only let Jedi Masters through. See if the scanner still works. Jedi Masters usually had a higher Force presence.”

Heeding Riin’s words, Rax approaches the box on the wall. He places his hand on the scanner and it lights up blue. It beeps then turns red.

_“Force presence not registered as a Master.”_

Rax groans and steps away. He lights up one of his saber gauntlets and shoves it through the door. He goes to move it and it doesn’t budge. He trunks his head towards the Mandalorian taking a closer look at the scanner.

“Maybe there’s another way in. That door is too thick to cut with a saber.”

“Perhaps. I wonder how my Aunt knew the artifact was in here. It’s not like it was kept on records. She would’ve had to have gone inside. Maybe the scanner reads a certain level of midichlorians, and compares that to registered Masters in its database. Let me try something,” Riin takes off her leather glove of her left hand and raises it towards the scanner. “Hopefully I have a close enough level to-” her hand makes contact with the scanners screen and it lights up blue. This time, however, it beeps and turns green.

_“Good morning, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. It has been a while since you last visited. Are you looking for a certain artifact or relic to aid in your journeys?”_

Riin’s head shoots up to look at Rax, Rax just mouths something along the lines of ‘just fake it’. The girl coughs and turns back to the scanner. She speaks with a little bit of dramatism and more of her inner rim accent.

“I was hoping if you could help me locate an ancient Jedi relic to give Force ghosts a physical form. It would make my… mission quite easier to accomplish.”

She removes her hand from the scanner and a set of numbers show on the screen.

 _“This is where it is. I wish you luck on your mission, General Kenobi,”_ as the words echo throughout the small hallway, Riin’s voice catches in her throat. She wasn’t expecting to be called by her real title. It wasn’t her title exactly, but it still set her on edge.

The door hisses open and the lights inside come on. They flicker at first, but eventually steady out.

“Let’s go bring back your dead grandfather that you just impersonated to break into a vault,” Rax laughs and Riin slaps his chest.

“Don’t say it like that. It sounds weird.”

“So how does it work?” Rax leans closer to the glowing relic sitting between the two.

“Patience, let me bring up the file for it,” the file shows up as a hologram from Riin’s right vambrace. She quickly reads it over and then shuts it off.

“So what do we do?”

“Relax and call who you wish from your mind. We can both do this at the same time.”

Riin slips off her helmet and sets it to the side. The two sit on the cleanest mats they could find, across from each other. 

“Kriff, it's been forever since I had to meditate,” Rax closes his eyes and reaches out to the Force surrounding the two.

“Indeed it has,” Riin takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Her hands rest on her crossed legs and she reaches out. She calls out to the Jedi she’s looking for and he appears before her eyes on a while background. She speaks to him in her mind.

A honey blonde man sits across from Riin and she looks him in the eyes. Her eyes stare right back at her and a shiver runs through her body at how similar they look.

“Master, I am Riin-Jinn Djarin. You have been protecting me while in the Force. I wish to bring you back to the physical world.”

His words roll off his tongue in a proper sort of manner, his speech is as honey as his hair. “And why is it that you wish to revive me, young one?”

“The galaxy is threatening to fall back into another Clone War and I fear this one is much going to be much worse. We need all the help we can get. We have fighters, but not enough firepower.”

“You think that I will be enough?”

“No Master Kenobi, I was hoping you could teach the last remaining Force users how to be that firepower.”

“How many?”

“No more than 10.”

“That certainly isn't enough for another Clone War. You need more Jedi from the Force realm. I will bring some back to physical forms with me. However they won’t be brought back in this room. You will have to hunt for them across the galaxy.”

“I will do anything to not let the other side win. It is for the greater of the New Republic, for it is my duty as their General to protect everyone that I can.”

“I must warn you. For every light, there has to be darkness. I can only hope that the darkness won’t be powerful.”

“I agree, Master.”

“Reach out for my hand, young one. Use the Force to pull me back to your realm.”

Riin reaches out to grab his hand. He takes hers and she pulls back out of the Force. 

When her eyes open, something crashes behind her and Rax screams. Guess he wasn’t expecting that to work. Riin stands and aims her blaster at the man behind her. The man raises his hands in surrender and stands. He is about the same height as Riin and the two look eerily similar. Rax stifles a laugh behind his hand and joins the other two standing.

“They weren’t lying when they said that genes usually skip a generation.”

(|o|)

Obi-Wan once again looks over at the Mandalorian walking beside him. She seemed nervous. He does what he does best, talk.

“So, you’re a Mandalorian?”

“Yes.”

“Are you from Mandalore?”

“No. I was a foundling.”

“Oh. Is Djarin your adoptive name?”

“Yes.”

He notices the girl doesn’t seem to be much of a talker like himself. The man feels like something about her is dangling right in his face, but he just can’t grab it.

“What was your birth name?”

“Riin-Jinn,” she pauses to look at the other Jedi beside her. He nods and smiles at her. “Kenobi. I am by blood a Kenobi.”

“Like… me?”

“Yes.”

“That explains everything. I was wondering why you had my wonderful eyes. Let me guess, my son married into some sort of business deal in the inner rim.”

“How did you know that?”

“Slivea used to come use that artifact to talk to me and tell me about her life and her brothers. I heard Sliloe didn’t approve of the Force. Probably because he was jealous that his sister and daughter were Force-sensitive and not him. He was a rather bad parent from the words Slivea used.”

“Ah yes, Slivea.”

“Are you not on good terms with her?”

“Nothing like that. It wasn’t like she kidnapped my adoptive father and three of his closest friends then tried to kill me with a lightsaber.”

“Oh my. Please continue.”

“I smoked her with my pulse rifle and then my adoptive father shot her.”

“I felt she was turning to the darkside after her last visit. It was good that you dealt with her early or else she would’ve been a real pain.”

||o||

Riin regrets wearing her armor that day. A metal pipe comes into contact with her beskar helmet and she falls to her knees holding her head, trying to stop the ringing. The person that attacked her gets Force thrown against the wall by Rax and he holds them there. Obi-Wan approaches the person in the bright red cloak. 

“Why did you attack her first? She does not wield as deadly of a weapon as we do,” Obi-Wan ignites his saber across the shadow of their face and their face glows with a blue light. He takes a step backwards once he sees her face. 

“You know her?” The older Jedi can only nod his head at the younger. Rax eases the woman to her feet and steps away to check on Riin.

“I thought only Jedi could come back.”

“But here we are, Obi. And to answer your earlier question-”

“That doesn’t matter now, Satine.”

“Yes, now can you please explain to me why I’m not dead?”

Obi-Wan glances over at the Mandalorian on her knees grabbing onto the front of a kneeling Rax’s tunic. “Well I might have underestimated her powers with the Force.”

“You better explain in the next five minutes or I’ll hit you with a pipe.”

He raises his hands in surrender before speaking, “She’s my granddaughter.”

The woman’s eyes go wide and she looks over to the other.

“How ironic. Our granddaughter is a Mandalorian. The fates must be laughing with tears at the thought.”

“Oh shut up. She wasn’t born a Mandalorian. She was a foundling.”

The woman laughs and lays a hand on Obi-Wan's chest. 

“It was wonderful that the Force brings us back together once more, even as our younger selves.”

“Yes, but unfortunately it brought us back to the start of another Clone War.”

The two turn towards Rax who has lifted Riin off the ground and has her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Obi-Wan approaches the girl.

“Are you alright?”

The girl speaks but it just comes out as a deep static sound. She groans and it sounds terrible. She reaches up her free hand and pulls her helmet off.

“ _Haar’chak!_ The kriffing modulator is broken. Thanks, Satine. I have to make a trip from the Capital all the way to the Mandalorian sector just to fix it.”

“You speak Mando’a?” The red cloaked woman asks the female warrior.

“I’m a Mandalorian. Of course I do.” 

“You are a Mandalorian _warrior_ . Not a Mandalorian.”   
“Yeah well warriors are all that’s left.”

Obi-Wan sighs and lays a hand gently on the Mandalorian’s shoulder and speaks. “Satine meet Riin-Jiin Djarin. She is referred to in the Capital by General Kenobi. The male is Rax Vizla, before you try to kill him he’s fine. He is referred to as Captain Rax. Riin and Rax meet Satine, the old Duchess of Mandalore. Riin this is… uhh,” he pauses as if he’s not sure what to say. Satine continues for him.

“I’m your grandmother. Please excuse me for hitting you on the head with a metal pipe.”

Riin smiles and starts laughing as if she hasn’t heard anything funny in a while.

“I’ve had worse. It’s much better than being thrown off a cliff after a bounty got out of they’re cuffs.”

Rax’s eyes grow large and he turns his head quickly towards the one he is supporting.

“You got thrown off a cliff?!”

“Hell yeah I did.”

“I worry about your mental health sometimes.”

“You're the Jedi, Rax. You are the one that lives for danger. Besides I think you are adorable when you worry.”

“You are delusional. I’m taking you back to the Capital. Let’s go, Master Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Haar'chak- damn it
> 
> Also I know Satine died, but like whatever. She did die during the wars, hopefully I can explain it in the next chapter. I have a bunch of bombs to set off in the final chapter. So as a warning, I plan on making Chapter 15 sad and emotional.


	15. You are a bold one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter has been finished. Thank you to all who have read this book. I may start a second book based on the adventures of Rax and Riin in the New Clone Wars. I also will write an Epilogue if it is wanted.

The dark-haired girl screamed as a needle was being pushed into her neck. The pain was unbearable. The girl cries out to anyone, but she knows no one will come. She has no one who, what was the word? _Loved._ Yeah, no one who loved her.

“Don’t worry, it will be over soon, my darling,” the man in front of her grabs another needle off the tray a woman in all white was holding. Three of the needles have already been injected into her. Only 3 more to go plus the one the man in front of her was holding. The girl screams out once more as the needle plunges into her arm this time. Her vision dances with white spots from the pain of whatever she was being injected with. 

The man removes the needle and grabs yet another one. He reaches up and clamps his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming again. “Just shut up already! I made you to be compliant. You know what will happen if you scream again.” 

The next two needles go in together. The girl never remembers what happens after those two, she always falls asleep after. No, she doesn’t sleep, she has no right to. She was made to be compliant and that’s all she will ever be.

Riin jolts awake covered in sweat. She looks around and takes in her surroundings. No needles and no woman in all white. She is in her quarters in the Capital.

“What the hell was that?”

She groans and rubs the base of her palms against her temples, trying to ease away the memory. _Memory?_ She doesn’t recall her ever being injected with a set of 7 needles, but it felt so real. She knows deep down it was a memory, she never forgets anything after all. But why did she not remember that before? The way the man talked was like she was _made._ Like a droid or a holopad would be. But that doesn’t make any sense, she couldn’t have been made.

A sharp pain shoots through her head, right behind her eyes. She groans and opens her eyes again. She doesn’t remember closing them. 

What else does she not remember? She remembers everything, right?

||o||

“Are you ready to begin your training, young one?” Obi-Wan looks over at the Mandalorian and her adoptive father. The two are arguing and Obi-Wan knows Riin heard him only by the wave she gave him. Riin shoves her father's chestplate and growls. What is it with that girl and growling?

“Why would you take my second set of armor like that?” Her father goes to respond but I quickly cut him off. 

“It was my idea, Riin. I figured you would prefer to have beskar rather than what I have. No way am I going to train you to be a Jedi with the heavy armor. You need to be light on your feet.”

“This is light armor!”

“I’m not saying it isn’t. That armor is not made for a lightsaberist.”

“What about Rax?”

“He has saber gauntlets. Completely different from a classic saber. And don’t worry about the beskar being ruined. I talked to your Mandalorian Armorer and she is making you Jedi Armor and a new lightsaber. With what I’m going to teach you, it will not apply to the design of the darksaber.”

Riin sits down on a bench on the side of the empty hanger. She thought Mandalorian training was hard, she had to ditch her beskar armor halfway through. 

“I think you deserve a break,” Obi-Wan smirks as he sits down beside her. 

“I think I do too,” Riin sighs and leans her back against the wall. A few moments pass before the Master Jedi stands and holds his hand out to the girl.

“I want to refresh your Force skills. One thing I’m grateful for is your Aunt teaching you the basics. So I think we can skip those.”

“Can’t we just be done for the day?”

“It’s only been 8 hours, young one.”

“Fine, but I get to ask you questions.”

“If you insist. Now, come along. We need to be someplace quieter,”

||o|| **A few months later** ||o||

The clone transport weaves its way through the fire of lasers coming from the New Separatists base below them. This was just supposed to be a simple scouting mission, but quickly turned into a battle when something went wrong. The two Jedi and multiple clonetroopers on the transport are hanging on to the handles hanging from the ceiling, trying not to fall over.

“Hey Rax?”

“What is it, _cyare_?”

“I just realized this is my first battle without a full set of beskar. To be honest I’m kind of nervous.”

“You’ll relax when you start to fight, you always do. Besides, the way I’ve seen you hold that lightsaber makes me worry for the other side,” Rax jesters to the female warriors lightsaber. Her saber is made of spare beskar from her old painted armor. If Rax wasn’t mistaken, it resembles Obi-Wan’s personal saber. The male Jedi laughs at the nervousness radiating off his partner. He is quite nervous himself, he ditched his saber gauntlets for one normal lightsaber still with one of the ghost saber crystals, which is swaying from his belt. His armor also got melted down to form his Jedi armor. Both of their armor is based off of the old clone war armor that the Jedi wore. However, Riin’s has more armor on her arms than he does. She felt it was best that she could be allowed to wear as much as she could. She doesn’t wear her helmet and that may also be a prime cause of her nervousness. 

Riin’s comm link on her vambrace, the only part besides her helmet that wasn’t melted down, blinks green. She clicks the button and a hologram of her father in his full beskar armor comes up.

_“Be prepared to land in a few seconds, remember the plan. Obi-Wan and I will distract them while you two sneak behind their lines and get the files we need.”_

The comm link switches over to the Master Jedi and he smiles at Riin.

_“Jias, Anavee, the Fett, and the other Mandalorians with the help of the clonetroopers, plan on going straight into their attacks. I wish you both luck. May the Force be with you.”_

Riin’s father echoes the saying of the Mandalore people behind view and Riin nods and turns off the comm link.

The dark hallway echoes with Rax’s footsteps making Riin shush the Jedi. Her footfalls make no sound as she makes her way over to a door. She grabs her saber off her belt and ignites it. The blue glow makes the dark hallway less eerie. She pushes the light beam through the door and begins to cut a hole. The duo were bound to find something in this room, all the others had nothing in them. The girl gently pulls out the metal slab using the force and places it on the ground beside her. Rax walks over and goes through the door first with Riin not far behind him.

The lights come on and glow down upon the two Jedi. Riin quickly runs into the next room to the computer and turns it on.

“Found it. Let me download this then we can get out of the creepy place.”

“Alright, I’ll guard the door, _mesh’la_ ,” Riin rolls her eyes at the name and pulls out a drive and plugs it into the computer. 

The green flashing coming from Riin’s vambrace gets faster. The girl taps it and a hologram of Obi-Wan comes up, which confuses the girl. This was father’s comm.

 _“Your father gave me his vambrace and went to find you two. You’ve been gone for a while.”_ _  
_ “We had issues finding the right room, Master.”   
_“I’m assuming you found the right room. I must warn you that we have not yet encountered the Separatists General yet. From my experience, they usually always show up to face the main threat. Unless…”_

“What is it?”

 _“Riin, you need to get out of there. I think they know you guys are there. Get out quickly. I will-”_ the comm gets cutoff and the last sounds coming from the link is saber clashes.

The beeping coming from the drive lets her know the download is complete. She pulls it out and puts the drive carefully into a pouch on her belt. She turns off the computer and walks to the door. As she approaches the door, the saber clashes get bigger, then just stop. The door in front of her hisses open. 

The man standing over a bloodied Rax is tall and made mostly of white metal. When his long face turns to face Riin, his yellow eyes get wider. His feet that resemble bird-like talons scrap the floor when he turns his body to face the girl. If the man could smile, he would most definitely be smiling at the look of surprise on Riin’s face. The voice that comes from the man when he finally speaks sounds like static and sickness that makes the female Jedi flinch.

“I don’t think we’ve properly met, General Kenobi, but I’ve heard so much about you from my friends.”

“ _General Grievous,_ aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“I should,” the man lets out a hacking cough and then continues, “but you brought me back.”

“What did you do to Rax?”

“Is that his name? I expected better from the Captain the clonetroopers. He didn’t even put up that much of a fight. I just kicked his legs out from under him and slammed him into the ground,” another hacking cough, “Now you, that’s why I came. A friend of mine wanted you alive, I offered to fight you.”

“Why do they want me?”

“Because when he lost his _projects_ , he got mad. He killed one by accident, but he figured you were the more important one. He told me about how a Mandalorian saved you from him. The Mandalorian hid you under beskar and my friend lost sight of you. But after 10 long years, here you are. No helmet, your face open to the world. I didn’t understand when he said you were a… mishap, but now I do. Look at you! You look just like the person you were made to fight.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I would’ve thought you would have figured it out by now. You are not a person. You are a genetically modified _clone_ made to fight Obi-Wan Kenobi. We planned for you to kill your ‘Aunt’ and her to give the information of the relic to you. We knew you would bring all of us back.”

“Liar! My parent’s bore me! I am no clone!”

“Naive Kenobi, you were _made_ to fight by our side. Darkness can’t show without light. Your _parent_ was a first generation clone. Did you ever wonder why you couldn’t remember your mother?”

“I won’t believe your lies, Grievous!”

“You had no mother! Your father was a prototype clone that took you and escaped. He figured with time you would grow to be a powerful warrior and you stop all this from happening, but we knew his plan.”

The young Jedi runs every possibility through her head and they all match up with what the monster is telling her. It can’t be true, but it is.

“If what you were telling me is true… Why am I special? Why am I needed?”

“The scientists took DNA from a Master Jedi that was well practiced. Yoda and Windu would be harder to control, but Master Kenobi was perfect. Your father was made from the DNA of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze, because they would be the best match to be tamable. However he was made without powers of the Force and this wouldn’t work well. With the DNA of Satine, he couldn’t handle the artificial Force we put in him. No clone could handle it until you, that's what made you special. My friend told me stories of how he injected you with the living Force. When I asked him what made it work, he said ‘She is not made from two sets of DNA , she is made purely from Kenobi’s. However, the set back is that the girl looks almost like him, that will be a problem,’” the man coughs again, much rougher from talking so much.

“Who is this ‘friend’ you keep mentioning?”

“I’ll tell you when I wish, Jedi. But first, let me finish my tale,” the girl reluctantly nods her head. She won’t fight until it is necessary. “He fixed that problem with injecting you with lighter DNA patches so it wouldn’t overpower the Kenobi in you and it turned your hair as dark as the night. He mentioned your eyes, they never seemed to change from their blue hue. But I see his injections didn’t hold after all these years, you look so much like the man who killed me during the Clone Wars and it makes me angry,” the monster rolls his shoulders and his loose cape falls to the floor next to Rax. Grievous stands tall and his two arms separate into four. The lightsabers being held in the grip of his talons ignite and the green and blue cast odd shadows across his long face. 

“I am trained to fight when necessary,” the call from the female comes across more nervous than anything. The monster’s wrists start spinning and the lightsabers held in his talon-like grip along with them. The girl grabs her saber from her belt and ignites it. 

“Your lightsaber will make a fine addition to my collection.”  
The girl stands with her legs shoulder width apart and raises her left arm out in front of her. Her left hand holds a loose peace sign and her right grips her saber. Her elbow of her right arm held behind her and slightly above her head making the light beam go in front of her vision.

The monster’s four sabers clash and appear to be held back by the Jedi’s blue one. The girl deflects all of his hits, but she knows he is trying to kill her. With a pretty harsh clash, hitting a little too close to the girl’s face, the two pause their battle and regain their breaths. Grievous coughs and beings to talk once more.

“I was ordered to bring you in alive, but I would enjoy killing you. After all the things about clones, you always move the same way the original does. And, you can just make more,” the cyborg moves forward quicker than the girl expects him to and he swiftly knocks the girl’s saber into the next room. The door hisses shut and Grievous slashes a green saber across the control panel, locking the weapon in the other room. The four sabers start spinning once more and he advances towards the girl. She only has one option, keep going backward. 

With not a moment too soon, a blaster fires and hits Grievous in the back with every shot. The monster turns around and his attention is on the shooter. The tall cyborg moves to the side just enough to let Riin see her father in shining beskar.

“I was wondering when the faithful Mandalorian would show up!”

“Step away from her,” his voice comes through the modulator low and deathly serious.

“I will kill this monster behind me whether you like it or not.”

“She is no monster, she is my _ad’ika_. You are the monster.”

“Doesn’t matter after I kill you,” the monster approaches the Mandalorian and the Mandalorian starts firing off shots from his blaster. Grievous deflects most of the blaster bolts, some hitting him in the shoulders doing no damage.

Once Grievous gets close enough he just smacks the Mandalorian to the side. Din hits the wall with a hard thump and sides down it. Riin takes the moment of quiet between attacks to run over to her father. She pulls him into her lap and he reaches up to rest his open palm against her face. The girl feels a liquid drip onto her hand that is on his back supporting him. 

“You’re bleeding,” she glances up at the wall her father hit to see a rough outcropping covered in blood. Her father's blood to be exact. 

“I’ve had worse, you know this,” the man coughs under his helmet and removes his hand from her face and reaches towards his face to pull the helmet off. The sight that reaches Riin’s blue eyes makes fresh tears slide down her cheeks.

Blood drips down Din’s face from his nose and mouth. He broke his nose when his face impacted the floor earlier. The blood coming from his mouth is tainting his taste buds and he knows what the pain in his abdomen means.

“That wound is fatal, you know this. How can you be acting like this?”

“Because I know it means to keep you calm, Riin’ika.”

“Why would you protect a monster like me? I’m just a purebred killer.”

“Because you are my child, no matter what you are. _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum._ I will protect you at all costs,” the man once again reaches up to lay his hand against his daughter's cheek. The girl raises the hand she had resting on his back to lay her hand on top of his. The blood smearing on both his hand and on her face. The man moves his thumb to wipe away some of the tears falling from his child’s face. The girl opens her mouth and lets out a small sob before speaking.

“ _Gar shuk meh kyrayc,_ ” the girl lets out another sob before continuing. “ _Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah_ _ni._ ” 

“You are more important than me in so many ways. You are a great Mandalorian warrior and an amazing Jedi, you do this world a favor by living instead of me.”

“I am no Jedi, I am a monster. I have no family,” at the girl’s words her father rubs her cheek that his hand rests on. It just causes another cry to escape the girl’s lips.

“ _Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori’wadaas’la._ ”

The two hear Grievous’s lightsaber ignite once more and start spinning towards them. The girl makes no sign she’s going to move the heat from the sabers getting close to her unprotected back.

A saber crashes against the four wielded by the monster. Grievous yells and pushes his sabers down upon the invisible one blocking him from hurting his prey.

The male Jedi smirks and challenges the monster with his eyes.

“You are a bold one, Captain Rax,” the monster coughs and growls down at the other. “I will make sure to take your saber once I end you.”

“Your move, General Grievous.”

The attacks from the monster never end, neither are the ones coming from the trained Jedi. Attack after attack spark behind the girl kneeling on the floor with his father still on her lap. The reflection of the battle dancing on the man’s helmet sitting next to them. She is forever grateful for Rax letting the girl spend more time with her father in his last moments. Her father once again rubs her cheek trying to calm her and speaks once more.

“One thing I’ve learned from Obi-Wan is that your saber is your life and you must never lose it.”

“Well I’ll tell him that I broke that rule of his. My saber is locked in that other room with no way to get to it.”

“That’s Riin-Jinn Kenobi’s saber, it is not your saber, Riin’ika.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“You are my child, Riin Djarin. Your past is in the past, look for the future,” The man slides his hand off her face and reaches onto his belt behind him. He places the cold metal hilt in his daughter’s hands. “This is your life, Riin. This is the way.”

“I will miss you, _Buir._ I will carry the clan name with confidence. This is the way.”

“Now go help your _cyar’ika_ with that true monster. _Haatyc or’arue jate’shya ori’sol aru’ike nuhaatyc._ ”

The girl gently lays her father to the floor again and turns to face the two battling. She ignites the double bladed darksaber and moves towards the monster. In one quick downward swipe, the monster’s arms clang to the floor. The lightsabers are still in their grips. Grievous turns to run but comes face to face with 20 clonetroopers and a very angry Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber pointed at the man’s beating heart under the metal plates of his body.

“You won’t run from me this time, Grievous.”

“General Kenobi, how wonderful it is to see you again, after all these years.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head and waves some troopers over to him. Some walk over and start tending to Riin’s father. She overhears something like ‘Can’t believe he held on this long’ and ‘He’ll hold on even longer with us here to help him.’ The others tie the monster up and start to drag him out. Grievous coughs once then speaks in his sickly voice.

“Your lightsabers are one of a kind. A ghost saber and the darksaber. You two work well together,” the monster coughs once more and the last thing Riin and Rax hear before he is dragged out the room leaves them surprised. “Very well, like spirits in the shadows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> cyare- beloved, loved, popular  
> mesh'la- beautiful  
> ad'ika- child of any age  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you  
> Gar shuk meh kyrayc- you're no use dead  
> Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni- you're no use to me dead  
> Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori’wadaas’la- Means "Nobody cares who your father/mother was, only the father/mother you'll be" but actually is used as 'Bloodline is not important, but you as a father/mother are the most valuble thing' or 'you are judged by what you are, not who your family was'  
> Buir- father/mother  
> cyar'ika- darling, sweetheart  
> Haatyc or’arue jate’shya ori’sol aru’ike nuhaatyc- 'Better one big enemy you see than many small ones that you can't' (Mandalorian proverb)
> 
> Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman. That is the phrase that the second book will most likely be based off of.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Jetii- jedi  
> Adiik- a child aged 3 to 13


End file.
